Switched
by oOoDreamWriterGirloOo
Summary: What happens when Avatar Aang and Ozai accidentally switch bodies? Takes place after the war.
1. A Witch's Magic

**This is my first fanfiction…wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>"<em>What-what did you do to me?" The firelord groaned, collapsing on the hard rock. Something was missing and it wasn't just his honor. He felt his like his energy was gone, forever.<em>

"_I took away your firebending," the Avatar said heroically. "You can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone ever again."_

Ozai sneered at the memory. He was sitting on the cold, hard floor of his prison cell. He wrapped his arms around his knees, bringing them closer to his chest. His long hair was no longer tended to by his maids. Instead it was all over his face, making him look menacing.

He stared at bars of his cell a look of pure hatred in his ember eyes. Oh, how he could hear their insults.

"_Well, look at you, buster. Now that your Firebending is gone, I guess we should call you the Loser Lord!" Sokka teased._

"_I am the Phoenix King!" Ozai pointed dangerously, but failed when collapsing pathetically on the ground._

"_Oh sorry, didn't mean to offend you, Phoenix King of getting his butt whooped." Toph said._

"_Yeah, or how about King of the... guys who... don't win?" said a confused Suki._

"_Leave the nicknames to us, honey" Toph pointed out._

Oh how humiliating that day was. The former-firelord would like nothing but revenge on them.

"_If only there was a way out of this prison". _He thought. Then he heard voices.

"Let me go! I am a waterbender! I do not belong here!" a very old lady's voice called out.

"Shut up! The Avatar personally told us to move you into this prison!" The guard's voice echoed across the hall.

Ozai looked up and saw an old lady struggling to get her hands free from two guards that opened up a glass prison cell case right across from his own cell. They threw her in and secured both her arms on metal handcuffs attached to the side of the glass case.

Then, they sealed the case and walked away.

"You can't leave me here! You are making a mistake! I am just a poor old woman! Please!" The old woman screamed, struggling against the metal handcuffs,

Ozai wondered what this woman did to have such security with the glass case and handcuffs and whatnot.

"Noooo!" The woman cried and gave up. Silence.

Ozai looked curiously at the woman across from his cell. She was extremely old and had very long fingernails. She wore a red robe and had snow white hair. She looked like a witch. She had ocean blue eyes, which is not what regular citizens of the fire nation have. Wait. What did she say she was again?

"A waterbender?" Ozai muttered quietly to himself.

The old lady's head snapped up and looked straight into the ex-firelord's eyes. She gasped.

"You." She said with horror in her eyes.

Ozai had to admit, even though ruling the fire nation, killing people, battling and being energybended by the avatar, he was scared of this woman.

"You have sent your…your _stupid_ warriors and attacked my people." She slowly said, her horror turning into rage.

"Because of you, I was taken from my home and put in a prison to _rot._" She whispered.

"Because of you, I have such a hatred for firebenders. Because of you, I wouldn't have been defeated by that water tribe girl and her friend, the avatar. BECAUSE OF YOU, I AM STUCK IN HERE!" She shrieked. Ozai stood up and backed into his cell.

Silence fell among them.

"Um..look… I don't know who you are…but I am in prison now… so, don't blame me. Blame the avatar." Ozai held up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

The lady's eyes narrowed. Then she looked away.

"I suppose you're right. It _is _all his fault, isn't it?" She muttered.

"Um…I guess so…" Ozai replied.

Then, she slowly turned her head towards Ozai.

"Firelord Ozai. I hate you with such a burning passion that none of your firebending can even exceed it."

"Not anymore" Ozai snorted.

"What?" The lady said.

"Nothing." Ozai looked away.

"What? You do not have your firebending?" She questioned.

Ozai looked at her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"No. The avatar took away my firebending. _All of it. _He…he defeated me…" Ozai closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

Silence fell again.

"Then both of us are in here for the same reason, I suppose. The Avatar." She revealed.

Ozai looked up curiously at her.

"Who are you?"

The old lady slowly fixed her gaze on Ozai.

"I am Hama."

Ozai continued to gaze upon her.

"And I can get you out of here."

* * *

><p>Sokka was having a rather happy dream about eating at an all-you-can-eat meat buffet. He was just about to take a huge mouthwatering bite out of some possum-chicken when he woke up to the sound of a familiar, but rather annoying voice.<p>

"Wake up! Sokka! Sokka wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" A certain airbender was shaking him from his bed.

"Alright, ALRIGHT! I'm awake." Sokka grumpily said, rubbing his eyes.

"You promised you would teach me sword fighting today, remember?" Aang notified.

"uhhhh…" Sokka was drifting back into his delicious meat-eating dream.

"Sokkaaaa! Wake uuuuupppp!" Aang complained and shoved harder, but the young water tribe warrior was determined to go back to his meat dream.

"It's funny how a fully-realized avatar who had just defeated the Firelord a month ago and learned energybending from the wisest creature ever known to the spirits….could still act like a kid." Zuko stated.

Aang glared at Zuko.

"Shut up, Sifu Hotman."

"Well, I think it's cute." Katara stated, placing breakfast in front of Aang, as he blushed.

The gang was staying at their original house in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se for the time. All of Team Avatar was there – Aang, Katara, Sokka (who was in his dream), Suki, Toph, Zuko, and Mai.

Iroh was running his restaurant, _The Jasmine Dragon_, where he, Zuko and Mai were staying for the time being.

Even though the Firelord and Firelady should be staying in their palace, Zuko requested a short break from his duties to spend time with his friends. After all, the world _is _at peace.

Sokka was snoring away at this point.

"What is he dreaming about so desperately?" Suki asked.

"Meat…you guys know I love meat more than anything in the world…." Sokka lazily said in his sleep.

"EXCUSE ME?" Suki roared.

"Okay then, Sokka. If you're not going to teach me swordfighting, I'll ask Zuko instead." Aang warned. "I think he'll do a _way _better job than you. At least he won't doze off when the Avatar himself is asking him a lesson at his own talent."

"Huh? No way!" Sokka got up. "I will do a much better job than Zuko. In fact, I am a better sword fighter." Sokka stated, proudly.

"Wanna bet?" Zuko grinned.

Sokka glared at him.

"Shut up, Sifu Hotman."

Everyone laughed as they chowed down on their breakfast. After a few minutes, Zuko spoke up.

"Uh.. guys.." They looked up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Fire Nation Prison...with me" He stated.

Silence fell among the gang.

"Why?" Toph asked.

"I have some unfinished business…with my father….about my mother…" his voice trailed off.

"Why do you need us to come?" Sokka asked.

"Well… I think it's about time we saw him since he was defeated… you know… get an idea of what's going on.. and to make sure he isn't planning something…" Zuko trailed off again.

"The vibrations that I'm picking up from you are telling me that that isn't the only reason." Toph remarked.

"Well, Hama was moved into the same room as him in the prison…. and… I'm not sure if it's safe for me to go alone…"

"Sure Zuko, we'll go with you." Aang said.

"Not me. I am not going _anywhere near _that bloodbending witch." Katara muttered with disgust.

"I'm scared of her, ever since that time she bloodbended me into almost killing Aang." Sokka stated.

"…and prisons are not really my thing…" Suki stated.

Zuko could start to sense the discomfort among his friends.

"It's okay guys, you don't have to come." Zuko said.

Uncomfortable glances were exchanged.

"No, I'll go with you." Aang said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. When are we leaving?"

"Now"

"Okay, let's go."

And with that, the Firelord and Avatar set themselves up on Appa, ready to visit their enemies.

"Alright guys, see you in about six hours." Zuko said.

"Don't worry, it won't be long." Aang reassured his friends, but mostly saying it to Katara, who was concerned for him.

"Yip yip." Appa rose up into the air, circled his friends and flew.

Then they were gone.

* * *

><p>"The Avatar is coming? Here? <em>Right now?<em>" Ozai questioned.

"Yes" Hama said.

"But… how do you know?"

Hama giggled an evil giggle…if that was possible.

"I _am _a witch, after all. I invented bloodbending. There are many more things I can do that you can't _imagine." _Hama said, almost cruelly.

"So… how do I get out?" Ozai asked.

"Simple. It's an old sorcerer's trick. Look _straight_ into the avatar's eyes when he looks at you. Try to see his soul. Then, repeat the words, _juzeng mai kai zi. _Then, in a second, you are the avatar and the avatar is you."

The former-firelord gazed in awe.

"_We switch bodies?" _he whispered.

Hama nodded slowly with an evil smug.

"You will have all four elements in your power. You can be the most powerful being in the world, while the boy sits in prison and rots, like he sent you to do." Hama was filling her hypnotizing words in Ozai's mind.

"You can take revenge on your son and avenge your poor daughter. You can have control of the world again. Everything can be the way it was before." Hama paused.

"And the whole time, people will think it's an Avatar that has gone insane." She smiled with pure evil in her eyes.

Just then, they heard a guard's footsteps and two others.

"Here they are." The guard opened up the door leading into the room with Hama and Ozai.

The firelord and the Avatar walked in. Zuko approached the cage in which his father has been imprisoned in.

"You said you had some information about Mom." Zuko said sternly, looking at his father.

Ozai just laughed.

Aang glared at Hama, still incased in the glass prison with her handcuffs. She was smiling uncontrollably at him.

"Zuko..maybe we should just-"

"It's okay." Zuko stopped him. He glared at his father. "_Tell me where she is."_

Ozai sighed,.

"She is a refuge… in Ba Sing Se. She is hiding."

Silence.

"I need to look for her now!" Zuko rushed out of the room.

"Are you coming, Aang?" he called.

"I'll be there in a minute." Aang called back.

There was a silence in the room. Hama and Ozai glared at the young Avatar.

Aang looked at Ozai.

"Anything you have to say to me before I leave?" he asked.

_This is it. _Ozai thought.

"Yes. One day, I will be free and _you _will be left in here to _rot, _avatar…just warning you" he said.

The boy just laughed.

Ozai was puzzled.

"You don't even know my name do you?" Aang asked him.

Ozai stared at him.

"Its….ah…oh…its Andor! No no no… not that… wait… it's Ahoro! No… it's an A…. um…. Andy?" Ozai said helplessly.

" Ha ha. It actually makes sense since the whole time I was battling you, you kept calling me 'The Avatar'." Aang chuckled.

Ozai had enough. He looked straight into the boys grey eyes, and into his soul.

Aang just stared at him.

Hama started laughing.

"_**juzeng mai kai zi!" **_Ozai screamed with all his might.

There was a flash and the avatar fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw… it was horrible writing the last part… too evil… anyway… review! Suggestions are welcome.<strong>


	2. I'm a who now?

**Here's chapter two.**

* * *

><p>Ozai opened his eyes. He was on the floor, but outside of his prison cell. He tried to get up, but no energy was left in him.<p>

"Uhh… what happened?" he asked himself. Then he stopped.

Completely stopped.

"This isn't my voice." He said. It wasn't his deep, assertive voice. It was someone else's. It was a young boy's.

Ozai sat up.

"_How did I get out of my prison cell?" _He thought. Then he froze.

Inside his cell, was his own body, laying unconsciously on the floor.

He gasped. The spell had worked. He was the avatar. He couldn't believe it.

With his head spinning, he slowly stood up. He realized he wasn't 6 feet tall, like he was before. He was just 5 foot 2 now. He looked down at his clothes. They were traditional air nomad clothes. He was wearing a wooden necklace with the air nomad symbol on them. He was about to gag. Never _ever _would he select such horrible clothing.

He looked around and noticed something missing on his head. He quickly put his hands on his head, patting it furiously.

"No no no no NO NO NO! MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! IT'S GONE!" he shrieked.

"Would you quit worrying about your hair?" Hama scolded.

Ozai turned to her.

"You did it! You are truly a witch! I am the avatar! Now, no one can defeat me!" Ozai announced, although it sounded weird, coming from Aang's voice.

"Quit babbling, you fool. Now here's the plan. For now, get used to the lifestyle of the Avatar. Learn his ways. Meet his friends. Take advantage of his bending and fighting skills. Then, when the time is right, strike. Then, come and free me." Hama ordered.

"I just have a question- why me? Why didn't you do the spell yourself?" Ozai asked curiously.

"Are you kidding? I'm not _that _crazy!"

"But-"

"Hello? Mr. Avatar? Are you coming or are you going to make me wait here all day?" Zuko walked in.

Ozai glared at Zuko, a scowl forming. He clenched his fists.

"_I'm going to make him pay." _He thought. He couldn't help but feel hatred against his son, but he knew better than to attack him – for now.

"Are you okay? You look like you want to kill me or something." Zuko laughed.

Ozai continued glaring.

"Must be an Avatar thing. Come on. We have to go. It's a long ride back to the Earth Kingdom." Zuko said.

"Okay. Just one more minute." Ozai was afraid Zuko might think he wasn't the avatar, but some other soul inside his body.

Zuko looked at him skeptically.

"Are you having a party in here or something?" Zuko asked.

_It worked. He doesn't suspect a thing. _Ozai thought.

"I said just one more _minute._" Ozai growled impatiently.

"Okay okay." Zuko put his hands up and walked out of the room.

Ozai looked at Hama.

"Be patient. Do not strike yet and do not do or say anything to make anyone doubt you before the time is right." She informed.

Ozai nodded.

"What about him?" He looked towards his own body, knowing very well who was truly inside him. His body was still unconscious.

"I'll take care of him. You go and try not to be too hard on your son or he'll suspect something." Hama warned.

"Okay." And with that, the avatar – or Ozai's soul in the avatar's body – walked out of the room.

"_Hey. I've lost weight." _He thought. Maybe it wasn't so horrible being the avatar. He felt like he was twelve years old again.

"There you are. Let's go." Zuko turned and walked towards the exit of the prison.

"_This is it! I am finally leaving this horrible place!" _Ozai thought, following his son.

When they got outside, Ozai breathed in the fresh air.

"_Yes! Freedom!" _He glared at Zuko. "_And that imbecile doesn't suspect a thing." _He thought.

"Come on." Zuko jumped on Appa.

"Gah!" Ozai backed up. He _did not _see that coming.

"_What is that beast? It must be his transportation or something. A giant flying bison! Pah! The komodo dragon is the way to go!" _

"Well?" Zuko waited impatiently.

Ozai glared at him once more as he reluctantly climbed up on the beast and sat on the saddle.

"_Disgusting." _

Appa roared and snarled as he climbed on. Uh-oh.

"Hm… Appa doesn't seem comfortable with you. I wonder why?" Zuko said, but still didn't suspect anything. He turned towards Ozai.

"WELL?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to summon Appa into the air so we can leave already?" Zuko questioned.

"Um…how do I do that?"

Zuko just rolled his eyes.

"Yip yip." Zuko said. Appa rose up into the air and took off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ozai screamed as he hung on the edges of the saddle for dear life. Zuko smacked him on the head.

"_What _is the matter with you?" Zuko shouted. "It's like you've hit your head on something!"

_Uh-oh_. "Yeah. I probably hit my head on the door on the way out," he lied.

"Well _that _explains it. Looks like you've gotten minor amnesia," Zuko informed.

"Yeah, that's it. Amnesia." Ozai desperately agreed. He worried about what others might think when they saw him. Well, amnesia would be an excuse.

For the rest of the trip back to the Earth Kingdom, he worried about when the right time to strike would be, how he would strike and if he had a chance of being defeated.

"_When the time is right." _Hama's raspy voice echoed in his mind. _"Then, come rescue me."_

He narrowed his eyes.

"_I will."_

* * *

><p>"Uh…" Aang opened his eyes. He slowly tried to get up, but felt like he was heavier than before. He looked around the small cell he'd been laying in.<p>

"_Where am I?" _He thought. Only then did he realize he was in a prison cell, the same prison cell that Ozai had been in. He quickly sat up.

"What happened?" He thought out loud. Then, his voice caught in his throat.

"Wh-what happened to my voice?" Then, he looked down. He was shirtless, but had fire nation pants with the golden insignia on the belt.

"_The tradional clothing of the fire nation." _He thought. _"But- I was just wearing my air nomad clothes-and since when did I have black, long straight hair?" _He stared at the long hair falling to his shoulders. He stood up and looked around.

"What happened? How did I get here? Wh-where's Zuko?" The poor boy asked himself, desperately trying to figure out what had happened. Then, he looked across from his cell and found an old woman, staring at him with an evil grin on her face.

"Hello, _avatar._"

* * *

><p><strong>It's going to get a lot interesting in the next chapter.<strong>


	3. A New Day in My New Life

**Thank you guys for the reviews and keeping up with my story!**

* * *

><p>"Hello, <em>avatar"<em> Hama said, menacingly.

"H-Hama?" Aang couldn't believe it.

"You're probably wondering what has happened. It's a sad thing, really. You are no longer known as Avatar Aang, but the former firelord Ozai, thrown into jail by his own son." Hama announced. Then, she fixed her cruel gaze on his eyes.

"And he is you." Aang gasped.

"Your friends think it's just the normal Aang, the one person who has all of their trust in….then, he betrays them and takes over the world." Hama chuckled.

"H-how is that possible? How am I him?" Aang desperately asked.

Hama chuckled once more.

"It's a sorcerer's trick, where two souls can switch bodies." She informed.

Aang sunk to the floor. He'd never felt so helpless in his whole life.

"_No one's going to believe me. Everyone will think I'm delusional if I try to convince them. All my friends are in danger now. How am I supposed to get back to my old body? The world isn't safe, even now! I have failed my duty as the avatar…" _Aang thought, helplessly. He put his arms to his face and silently wept.

* * *

><p>"Well! Here we are. Back to home sweet home!" Zuko cheerfully said as he slid off Appa. Ozai never saw his son happy before.<p>

"_Was I really a cruel father? Pssh… my father was worse."_

Ozai looked around. He'd never been inside Ba Sing Se… and he was so close to destroying this city if it weren't for the Avatar.

Zuko knocked on the door. Ozai became nervous.

"_I don't know any of his friends! What if they get suspicious, even with the excuse of amnesia? What if I have to stop my own people who are rebelling against the avatar? What if-"_ Ozai stopped and gasped.

"_What if he has a girlfriend?" _The thought horrified him. Just then, the door opened.

"Aang!" Katara ran up and hugged him.

Ozai was startled. He blinked and looked at her.

"_So that's his girlfriend? This is sooooo awkward. I'm like 30 years older than her…. But then again, the avatar is 98 years older than her…. I wonder if he'd ever thought about that… and what did she call him? Aang? So _that _was his name. I knew it started with an A."  
><em>

Katara pulled back.

"You've guys been gone for too long! Come on! Dinner's ready!" Katara said, taking Ozai's hand and pulling him inside.

When he got inside, he looked around the small apartment.

"_I've never been in an Earth Kingdom house before." _Then, Sokka put him arm around him.

"Hey buddy. So…when do you want to start your sword fighting lessons?" Sokka asked.

Ozai was puzzled. "Swordfighting? I would never choose such an inferior art of offense. Firebending is my choice."

He regretted it as soon as he said it. Puzzled looks from his friends fell on him.

"_Firebending?_ Aang, you said firebending is your least favorite," said a puzzled Suki.

"He he he he…did I say that? I meant that I really like sword fighting." Ozai nervously said.

"Great, then we'll start first thing tomorrow!" Sokka exclaimed. Then his mouth started watering as his dinner was set before him.

Ozai had to admit that he'd never been happier eating food.

"_All that time in that horrible place with their prison food made me forget what real royalty deserves." _He thought as he devoured the plate of hot, steaming food.

After everyone finished their dinner and washed up, they went to bed. Ozai plopped down on the fluffy pillow on his comfortable straw mat, as he buried himself in the warm cotton blanket. He sighed.

"_I'm finally sleeping comfortably for once after one month! I could get used to this." _He thought, drifting away in a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>Aang spent that night on the cold ground, not even trying to sleep. He was a wreck, worrying about his friends' safety.<p>

"_Their enemy is right under their noses and they don't even know! How am I going to warn them? I have no power!" _

Aang closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"_How could I have let this happen?"_

* * *

><p>Ozai woke up to a beautiful morning - and to the smell of food.<p>

"Aang! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Katara called.

He got up, washed his face, brushed his teeth and sat down, eagerly waiting for his food.

"Somebody's hungry." Katara chuckled as he attacked the food that was set before him. He ate until his tummy was full. He laid back on his mat and let a burp escape from his mouth.

"_So this is how the Avatar lives…. Almost makes me want to be good…nah… power is way better…"_

"Hey Aang?" Katara called. Ozai looked up.

"Since Sokka is a little bit _busy _right now," She glared at the snoring boy, "I was wondering if we could do some waterbending practice. We haven't done it in a while." She smiled.

"Uh…. Okay…" Ozai said.

He followed her outside, near a small pond. She faced him.

"Okay. Now, let's see your Octopus Stance." She said, swirling her arms around her, while whipping the water into eight arms.

"Um…" Ozai held his hands out to the water in the pond nervously. He never tried waterbending before. He concentrated on the water and brought his hands up and swirled them around.

Nothing happened. He glanced at Katara. She was waiting. He faced the pond again.

"_Concentrate. Bending is bending. It may not be firebending, but it's bending… it's triggered by the same chi path, just in a different element."_

He focused on the water again. He used the same chi path as firebending, but this time, he only focused on the water. He swung his arms up from the water and brought them towards his chest.

The water suddenly sprang up and hit him in the chest, knocking Ozai off his feet. Katara ran to him and helped him up.

"Aang, are you okay? It's like you've learned waterbending for the first time." She asked, but Ozai didn't hear her. He was too busy congratulating himself.

"_Oh yeah! I did it! Go Ozai. Go Ozai. Who's the best? A firebender just learned waterbending on his own! YES!" _

"Aang!"

"What?"

"What happened to you?" Katara asked.

"Um… sorry… I think I had a concussion or something…" he lied

"Really? What happened?" Katara asked, concern growing in her voice.

"I hit my head on a door in the prison."

"Really? Oh no." She took his head in her hands and searched it.

"Hm… there is no bruise or anything… I could have healed it…"

"_This girl is a healer?" _

"Um…. No need for that. I'm sure it'll get better on its own…okay bye!" Ozai rushed inside, leaving a confused Katara.

When he went inside the small apartment, Zuko was talking to the rest of his friends.

"Oh, there you are, Aang." Zuko said as Ozai walked in.

"I've been looking across this whole city, and I can't find my mother, even with the search team. Ba Sing Se is too big. I need more information from my father." Zuko informed.

Ozai gulped.

"Since having the trouble of going back and forth from Ba Sing Se to the fire nation prison that my father is staying in, I decided to move him into a Ba Sing Se prison instead. That way, I can visit him whenever I need information. I _need _to find my mother, Aang. I'm just checking if you're okay with this. You're the avatar, after all." Everyone looked to Ozai.

"Um…" He wasn't sure how this would affect the plan. He wasn't sure if the Avatar would try to escape somehow, or convince his friends that it was actually him inside the firelord's body. He tried to think of whatever the avatar would say in this situation….

"Whatever you want, dude." Ozai flinched at the response he just gave his son, knowing it was a stupid answer.

"Thank you, Aang. I'll send a message to the prison right away." Zuko said, rushing out of the room. Ozai mentally face-palmed himself.

"_Damn it!"_

* * *

><p>Footsteps echoed across the hall. Aang quickly looked up. It was a guard.<p>

"Breakfast." The guard simply said, as he threw the tray into his cell. Then, he walked away.

Aang looked at the tray. It was nothing but slime. He wasn't sure what was in it, but he wasn't taking any chances. He just hugged his knees and expected to sit there and wait like that until something happened.

"_Please spirits… Avatar Roku… anyone! Help me! Give me one chance to save my friends!" _Aang pleaded.

"It is no use, avatar." Hama said, as if she was reading his mind. "Just give up. You thought you won the war? HA! An entirely new war will surface… one in which your people have no chance of winning….because they're enemy is the avatar himself." She spoke menacingly. Aang gritted his teeth.

"You will sit here and watch while your friends are destroyed before your very eyes. Your hope will no longer—"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID OLD WITCH!" Aang screamed at her.

She was surprised.

"How many times do you have to make that speech? I think I know what I'm dealing with, here!" He closed his eyes and tried to recollect himself.

Hama narrowed her eyes. "How dare you—"Just then, they heard a guard's footsteps down the hall. He opened the door and walked up to Aang.

"Your son has requested that we move you into Ba Sing Se prison. You will be leaving on a ship tomorrow." The guard informed, and then left.

Hama was speechless.

Aang closed his eyes.

"_Thank you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! There's hope! Review please.<strong>


	4. Finding Hope and Finding a Friend

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I didn't think I'd even get acknowledged since it's my first fanfiction.**

**This chapter is entirely on Aang's point of view.**

* * *

><p>"Alright! Enough sleeping, Ozai! Get up! Time to go to Ba Sing Se!" The guard called out.<p>

Aang opened his eyes and sat up. He wasn't sleeping. The guards opened his prison cell and led him down the hallway and out. Before leaving, Aang gave Hama a see-you-later look. In return, she gave him a see-you-in-hell look.

Aang was led outside to the dock of the prison, where roughly about 50 prisoners were boarding a large ship. A man dress in green was examining each prisoner to be let on the ship. Aang stood in the line of prisoners. When he got to the entrance of the ship, the man looked at him.

"Your name?"

"Aa- oh-uh- Ozai" He almost gagged as he said the same. The man stared at him.

"You're Ozai? As in _firelord Ozai?" _He questioned in shock.

Aang gritted his teeth. "_Yes…_I'm….I'm Ozai." He barely choked the words past his throat. The man continued staring at him.

"I hate you."

_Who doesn't?_

"You know that your soldiers killed my sister-in-law?" The man said. Aang immediately felt sorry for him. He remembered what it was like when he found out what happened to his people.

"I can't believe the Avatar didn't even harm you or anything. You should be dead by now." The man said. Aang closed his eyes. He was getting impatient.

"Can I just get on the boat now?" The man looked at him in disgust. Then, he checked his name off the list he had.

"Go ahead." He spat the words out. Aang boarded the boat.

The section he had to stay in was relatively small, and there was no place to sit. For four hours, he had to stand between big guys with huge muscles giving him the evil eye. Eventually, he found a seat across from a small, thin man, reading a letter. He sat down and observed the man.

He was just 5 foot 8 and probably weighed about 120 pounds. He was extremely thin and he wore spectacles. He had dark, spiky hair and he looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He was intently examining a scroll. When he was finished reading it, he blinked back tears and stared at the floor.

Aang wondered what this man did to end up in a fire nation prison. The man looked at him. Tears swelled in his eyes and looked away. Aang felt sorry.

"Um…excuse me… is there something wrong?" He asked. Fortunately, the man didn't recognize him as the former dictator of the Fire Nation.

"No….it's nothing…. it's just that…. I have to serve three years in prison… for something I didn't do…" He said.

"Oh…what were you accused of?"

"Robbery of a store. A thief robbed it and everyone thought it was me…just because I was standing outside when he got away." He said, wiping away tears.

"Oh…I'm sorry…."Aang truly felt sorry for him.

"What is that in your hand?" He nodded towards the scroll.

"This….this is a letter from my fiancé….. We were supposed to get married….but then I got arrested…" His voice trailed off. "I loved her and now I can't see her for three years…." He couldn't hold his tears back anymore. He started to sob.

"Oh… it's okay…" He put his hand on the man's shoulder. He had to talk to him about something if he wanted the man to stop crying on a boat full of prisoners.

"What is your name?"

"Chen." He said, wiping off the tears.

"Okay, Chen. You know….I love someone, too…and I can't see her now…until I find a way."

He looked up.

"What's her name?"

"Katara"

"Oh…that's a nice name."

"Yeah….I know." Aang sighed deeply.

"Do you guys have any children?" Chen asked.

Aang blushed a deep red "No no no….we're not even married…"

"Oh. Okay." Chen replied sadly. He looked at him again. "You can't see her?"

"No…I'm in prison…and I didn't do anything wrong, either." Aang replied. Chen sighed.

"I mean it's not like I ever really see her. I have to attend meetings and do lots of work and reply to complaints across nations about peace problems…." Aang stopped when he saw the look on Chen's face.

"What I mean to say is...love is worth waiting for." He said.

Chen sighed. "Yeah…"

Only then did Aang notice a man looking at both men. From the look on his face was obvious that he recognized him as the former Phoenix King Ozai….but what he didn't expect is the Phoenix King giving relationship advice to another man. When he saw Aang looking at him, he quickly looked away.

Aang shook his head. _"I've got to stop being so sensitive when inside a dictator's body." _Then, the ship stopped and the prisoners were already getting ready to leave. Chen stood up and shook Aang's hand.

"Thank you, for making me feel like a man again."

Aang chuckled. "You're quite welcome."

"What's your name?"

"Oh it's Aa-oh no it's Oz- no...Um" Aang wasn't sure _what _name to say. He can't say Aang, because he certainly wasn't Aang anymore. He can't say Ozai because that would just ruin the sentimental conversation he had with him...that and Ozai wasn't dating Katara….

"Um…my name is….uhhh….Lee?"

"Okay. Thanks, Lee. Hope to see you again someday." Chen said, before disappearing off the ship.

Aang exited the ship and breathed in the fresh air. He could see Ba Sing Se a few miles away. The prisoners were loaded on carriages and hauled off towards Ba Sing Se.

"_This is it. I may have a chance of getting my body back…maybe if I convince Zuko when he visits me, I may have a chance to save them…"_

When the carriages got into the inner wall, of the city, they were escorted into a new prison. He was led to his new cell. The guards locked the door and left.

He sighed.

"Guess I'm alone, for now…" He thought out loud.

"Lee!"

Aang jerked his head up. It was Chen in his cell, right across from his own.

"Chen!"

"What a coincidence!"

"Yeah, I know!" Aang was surprised. _"Maybe this is some sort of sign from the spirits….I don't even know who Chen is….but maybe he can help me…" _

Chen sighed in relief. "I guess staying in this prison isn't all that pointless. At least I have a friend."

Aang blushed. "Aw…that's nice of you to say, but—" Just then, a guard walked up to Aang's cell.

"Firelord Zuko will be meeting with you in the morning. He told me to inform you." The guard said, before walking away.

Chen stared at him in disbelief.

"_Firelord Zuko? _Is coming _here? _To meet _you?" _he exclaimed.

"Yeah…"

"But why?"

"Long story…"

Chen continued to gaze upon him, until the guard shouted, "lights out!"

Aang's cell actually had a straw mattress and a pillow for him to sleep in. He sunk in the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

The only reason he was able to sleep now in days is the fact that he had a chance to get his body back….and he had made a new friend. He thought about all of his friends before sleeping.

"_Don't worry." _He thought. _"I'll save you." _

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter was kind of short… I have some studying to do for my high school placement test if I want to get into honors classes. XD<strong>

**In case you guys get impatient waiting for the next chapter, I'm going to tell you what's going to happen in the later chapters. Chen plays an important role in here….whether it's minor or not, I haven't decided…. and Azula's coming in, too….yay….**

**Anyway, review please! **


	5. Undeniable Power, or Undeniable Doom

**Here is chapter 5, entirely on Ozai's view.**

* * *

><p>Ozai woke up to the sound of Sokka, shoving him, urging him to wake up.<p>

"Come on, Aang! I want to teach you sword fighting today! Come on!" Sokka shoved.

Ozai rubbed his eyes and looked at Sokka.

"_Imbecile."_

"I don't feel like sword fighting today." He said. Sokka groaned.

"AWWWWWW! COME ON!" He whined. Ozai flinched in annoyance.

"Stop it, Sokka. He doesn't want to. He has to train today with Toph and Zuko." Katara scolded.

"Oh sure, so he can train with his nagging girlfriend, a blind bully, and emo Scarface, but not me?"

"Hey!" Katara, Toph, and Zuko complained in unison.

"Come on, Twinkletoes. Finish your breakfast and we'll go practice. You're still not a fully realized avatar, you know." Toph pointed out.

Ozai groaned, but finished his breakfast. _"Is this how the avatar was trained? Must have been a pain…..and who the heck is Twinkletoes?" _He thought

Ozai followed Toph outside.

"Alright. Let's start with a few warm ups…. Move this rock." Toph motioned to a gigantic boulder, twice her height.

Ozai's mouth dropped open. "_You call that a rock?" _He thought, but he took his stance. He did the same technique he used for waterbending.

He took a deep breath closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he opened them again and pushed his fist out towards the boulder.

Sure enough, the boulder slid across the landscape and crashed into a wall of rock.

"_Yes!" _He silently rejoiced. He looked towards his earthbending master.

"That was pathetic! Even for you, Twinkletoes!" Toph insulted. Ozai's grin turned into a frown.

"Your stance was sloppy, your force was weak, and you did it the wrong way." She pointed out.

Ozai put his hand behind his neck.

"Uh…yeah…..sorry." He said. She sighed in forgiveness of his stupidity.

"Next step, carry the huge boulder up a hill….and dodge the rockalanche." She said.

Ozai almost fell over. _"Spirits, these teachers are tough…" _He thought. Just then, Katara called from inside the apartment.

"Aang! It's time for your meeting with the council!" She said.

_Uh-oh. _

He went inside and was instructed to change into his traditional air nomad clothes, instead of the tunic. Then, he was put in a carriage, which escorted him to the Earth King's palace. After he got out, he was guided to large doors with intricate earth kingdom designs on them. He took a deep breath and stepped through the doors.

He was in a very large room, with a very long table. The Earth king was seated at the head and some high officials were seated on each side. His heart stopped when he saw Iroh. He began sweating.

"_What is the White Lotus doing here?" _He looked at Jeong Jeong, Pakku, Piandao, Iroh, and Bumi. As soon as he walked in, everyone stood up and bowed in deep respect.

"_I remember they used to do that to me when I was the Fire Lord." _He thought. He quietly seated himself on the only available seat, which was at the end of the table. As soon as he sat down, everybody did so, too, except the Earth King.

"It has come to our attention that the rebels from the Fire Nation have become a serious threat," The Earth King announced. He turned to Iroh.

"General Iroh, if you would, please…" He simply said, as he sat down. Iroh stood up.

"Yes, the rebels are attacking innocent citizens from around the nation who support the Avatar. No one was killed, although injuries were involved. They've even made threats in freeing the former Fire Lord, Ozai from prison." Iroh looked straight at Ozai.

_Uh-oh._

"We wanted the Avatar's opinion and suggestion on this." He said and sat back down.

With his heart beating, Ozai slowly stood up from his chair. He did whatever he thought the Avatar would do. He bowed at Iroh.

"Thank you, general Iroh. I will do my best in this problem." He said. There were about 2 seconds of silence.

"Yeah…but what exactly will you do?" One official asked him.

"Uh…." Ozai was lost. He didn't want to go against his own people who were fighting everyone just for him….but then again, he will avenge them soon enough.

"I'll send some benders there as soon as possible to prevent any further casualties and to look after the citizens." He said, almost gagging. The Earth King nodded and stood up.

"It is done, then. We will send protectors to the Fire Nation. Thank you, officials and representatives for attending this meeting today." He turned towards Ozai.

"Thank you Avatar, for your help once again…..and may we wish you an early happy birthday." Ozai froze completely.

"_A WHAT? THE AVATAR'S BIRTHDAY IS COMING? WHAT THE HECK?" _He screamed in his mind. He knew that an Avatar's birthday is a _very _big deal….probably the most important birthday in the world….and he's not sure what exactly he would have to do if a celebration is coming.

Everyone stood up, packed their papers and began leaving. Ozai was still in confusion and in shock.

"_Wait a second. If the Avatar's an airbender, he would have to be born somewhere in the fall…." _He thought, confused. Then he remembered when the comet came, the end of summer/ near the end of September/ the Autumnal Equinox….when he was defeated...

"_It was about three and a half weeks from the comet/the end of the war to when I switched my body with the avatar….which was around mid-October…..and it's been about 3 or 4 days since I switched our bodies until now, which makes today…" _He silently did the math in his head as he was escorted out of the room and into another carriage.

While in the carriage, he still thought and finalized his solution.

"_Today is October 22__nd__, which is in the fall. The Avatar's birthday could be any day." _He thought, nervously.

"_Since the winter solstice is December 21 or 22__nd__, let's hope that the Avatar was born much, much later in the fall…" _He thought hopefully. He just didn't have the time to put up with a little birthday party for the former Phoenix King Ozai, who is seeking to destroy the world….again.

The carriage stopped to allow a huge line of people cross and gather around a giant poster stuck to a building on the other side of the street. He looked out of the carriage window and widened his eyes when he saw the poster. It had a drawing of Aang on it.

It read:

"_**The Avatar's birthday is approaching! **_

_**It is time to rejoice the savior's coming of age—13!**_

_**This is a truly wonderful time, the age when the Avatar is becoming a man, even though he saved the world and defeated the pathetic Firelord when he was just 12!"**_

Ozai clenched his fists. Obviously, this was a very biased poster. He read on.

"_**There will be a celebration and a big feast inside the Earth King's palace!"**_ Ozai groaned.

"_**All are welcome to enjoy the feast outside the palace, but there is a private party inside. You will get a chance to see, meet, and talk to the Avatar before the party begins." **_Ozai groaned once more. He knew thousands upon thousands of people would travel to Ba Sing Se to see him. He kept reading until he gasped at the last line.

"_**The Avatar's birthday is November 1**__**st**__**! Make sure you enjoy yourselves!" **_

"_November 1__st__? That's just a week and a half away!" _Ozai thought. The huge crowd of people and finally crossed the street, now gawking at the magnificent poster, while the carriage continued on.

"_What am I complaining about? It's just a party. It's not like the world won't be mine after that." _He thought, but then he reconsidered.

He remembered how Zhao used to show him books that he'd gotten from a mysterious library in the middle of a desert. He showed the Fire Lord, at the time, how when the Avatar dies, the Spirits would choose one soul who harnessed the power, spirit, and humility to hold the position and responsibility of the Avatar. There was usually, at most, a one week gap between the death of one avatar and the birth of the next.

"_On that day, your majesty, the Avatar is more connected to the spirits, almost as much as when it would be a solstice or an equinox." Zhao had said._

Ozai had thought over the possibility of Avatar Aang regaining his body on his birthday, regardless of whether he wasn't even in his own body. If he could contact the Spirits for assistance, then all would be lost….

"_The Avatar is a powerful person." _Iroh had warned him years ago. _"No one can predict what he can do, not even himself."_

Ozai continued to think, becoming more horrified of the possibilities….horrified because what Iroh had said, made sense. He would have never predicted him to remove his firebending.

"_What if the Spirits have seen me switch bodies and condemn me into undeniable doom? After all, what are the chances that _every single airbender _was killed to prevent reincarnation, except the Avatar himself? It's destiny….and I'm not sure I should have messed with it…." _He thought, truly afraid, as he got out of the carriage and entered into the house.

Not many people were home. Suki, Katara, Toph, and Mai went shopping and Sokka and Zuko were having a sword fighting duel behind the house. Ozai walked over to them.

Sokka was no match for Zuko. Sokka was attacking Zuko ferociously with his new sword he had bought in Ba Sing Se, but Zuko deflected every single attack with one hand. After a few seconds, they had clashed swords and Zuko pushed Sokka backwards, as he tumbled towards the ground. He walked over to him and pointed the sword to his neck.

"I win." He grinned. He offered Sokka a hand and helped him up. Sokka noticed Ozai, standing there.

"Oh…sorry you had to see that, Aang….I was going easy on him." He said.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!" Zuko groaned and rolled his eyes. He turned towards Ozai.

"So…. Are you excited about your birthday party?" Zuko asked. Ozai looked at him.

"Why didn't you guys tell me I was having a party just next week?" He asked. Sokka and Zuko stared at him in confusion.

"But….Aang, we've told you weeks ago. We've been planning it for a long time." Sokka said, confused. Ozai sighed.

"Oh yeah…sorry…it must have been the amnesia, again…" he lied.

"Yeah, but the minor amnesia shouldn't have lasted this long." Zuko pointed out.

"Yeah, whatever." Ozai said, while walking inside.

Ozai didn't pay attention to their confusion. He was more worried about how this whole switching bodies thing was even going to work. Either he had to take control of the world before his birthday, or he would have to face eternal punishment on his soul….and so he came to a conclusion.

"_I have to take control of all four elements. I don't have to master them. Once I've learned each element, I'd have to learn the Avatar State, which can give me all the power in the world! Then, when I unleash my fury….nothing…not even the Spirits can stop me….for the world will already be mine…."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So I had to do extensive research on when the comet came, when the summer solstice was, and when the war actually ended…blah blah blah… to figure out when Aang's birthday would be. <strong>

**I've decided that for the Ozai would have to learn all four elements and have at least a little control over the Avatar State to take over the world. He has to execute the final part of the plan before Aang's birthday, which in my story, would be the day he would be most connected to the Spirits because that's the day the Spirits were connected to him when they chose him to be the Avatar.**

**If I get enough reviews and things like that, I'll keep going with my story. If I don't, I'll just stop….**


	6. Impossible

**Chapter Six is up.**

* * *

><p>"Breakfast!" A guard called out. Aang opened his eyes. The guard slid a bowl of soup and bread through the door. Aang sat up and looked at his food. It looked better than the fire nation prison's.<p>

He began eating when he noticed that Zuko would be coming to visit him today.

"_Yes! Zuko's coming! If I can convince him that I'm not Ozai, then maybe he can help me!" _

Aang looked across from his cell. Chen was still sleeping. Aang sighed. It was going to be a long day. He didn't even know whatday it was. He found out when the guards were talking.

"_Today is October 23__rd__?My birthday is just one week away." _He thought, but sighed again. "_And I'm going to miss my own birthday celebration…"_

He continued eating, waiting upon his friend's arrival.

* * *

><p>Ozai quickly finished his breakfast. He was getting used to the comfortable lifestyle, but reminded him not to get <em>too <em>comfy. He had a world to destroy.

Zuko came out of the bathroom.

"Alright, guys. I'm leaving for the prison. I still haven't found my mother, so I'm going to visit my dad for more information on her location." Zuko explained. Ozai started sweating.

"_What if the Avatar says something that would make Zuko doubt me? Of course he's going to say something. I know! I'll just convince Zuko that the avatar is going crazy! Ha! Who wouldn't believe that, after Azula-" _He thought, feeling sorry for his daughter. He would never forget the fact that she had gone crazy and had been defeated by a water tribe girl, who was supposed to be killed by his orders six years ago.

Ozai sighed. Zuko got into a carriage and left for the prison.

Ozai watched as it rode away.

Aang was sitting on the small bed, bored out of his mind. He made a mental list of completely useless information on his experience in prison.

1. He had decided that the earth kingdom prisons' bathrooms and showers were far better than the fire nations'. (Those things were _unimaginable)_

2. He'd rather be stuck in prison than attend Council meetings.

3. Chen snores—really loudly…and was _still _sleeping.

4. Ozai seemed to have fan-girls from prison….who…*ahem* made some *ahem*…._remarks _in the hallway that made his face turn as red as his pants.

5. Ozai's hair was _really _annoying. It kept getting in his eyes and his goatee was just plain corny.

Just when he was about to die of boredom, a guard's footsteps echoed across the hall. Zuko was following closely behind. Aang almost shouted in happiness.

They stopped in front of his cell. The guard opened the cell door and took Aang by his arms and led him into an empty room at the end of the hall of prison cells.

They entered the room and the guard left his handcuffs on Aang, but exited the room, leaving Zuko and Aang alone. They looked at each other for a few seconds in silence.

Zuko was the first to speak.

"The directions you gave me to mom were inaccurate. Tell me where she is." Zuko glared at Aang.

Aang felt so helpless. "Zuko, I know this might sound crazy, but I'm Aang." He explained. Zuko was silent.

"I am not here to _play games." _He said.

"Please, Zuko! You have to believe me! When you and I were visiting Ozai that day, he used some kind of spell and made us switch bodies!" Aang explained. "I'm stuck in his body and I can't get out! If he gets control of my bending abilities, he might attack you!" Aang cried.

"Shut up!"

"Zuko, please! You don't have to believe me, but right now, Katara, Sokka, Mai, Toph, Suki, and you are in danger! Ozai is right under your nose!" Aang said.

Zuko looked at him.

"How do you know my friends' names? Oh, who cares! You probably asked around to try to make me believe your stupid plan to convince me."

Aang was at tears at this point.

"Please Zuko! We've switched bodies! Hasn't Ozai…or Aang, for that matter… acted strange all of a sudden?" Aang asked.

Zuko froze. He thought the possibility over. Aang _did _have "amnesia" after coming back from the prison. It explained his odd behavior around Appa, and he said that he'd rather choose firebending than anything else. Zuko can almost swear that he heard Aang mutter "_imbecile" _under his breath whenever he glared at Zuko….and when did he find out that the Avatar's name was Aang?

Zuko became horrified.

"But-but it isn't possible!" Zuko whispered. He whipped his head towards Aang.

Aang was expecting him to say, "Oh my spirits! Aang? Is that you?" but instead, he said, "I don't believe you."

Aang felt so helpless. He looked at Zuko. Zuko focused on his ember eyes-but something was strange about his father's eyes. They weren't his evil, twisted eyes. Instead, they were thousand-year-old eyes, but at the same time, he saw a little scared boy who just wanted to go home. Then, the little boy in those eyes suddenly said:

"Please! You have to believe me, Sifu Hotman."

Zuko froze completely. Only one person in the whole wide world would dare call him that, just to get on his nerves. He looked at Ozai…who now looked more like Aang.

He was at a loss of what to do. If he let him go, it might have all been a trick. If he didn't then there would be one evil avatar on the loose.

Zuko turned back to Aang. Aang held his breath.

"If you _were _the avatar, then you'd know how to get back to your own body. If you were Aang, the Spirits would help. They would never let his happen. You're just a sad old man who has gone crazy. I will order the warden to transfer you into a mental hospital…..just like my sister." Zuko coldly said.

Aang fell to his knees and let his tears flow. He looked back at Zuko who told the guards that they were done.

"Zuko. It's okay if you don't believe me. Just promise me that you won't let your guard down. Don't let Ozai hurt anybody, not even Appa or Momo." Aang cried as the guards took him back to his cell. Zuko looked at him, curiously. How did he know about Appa and Momo?

Aang looked back at him as he was being carried away, and Zuko actually had second thoughts about his decision. Then, he shook his head and left the prison.

"Impossible." He whispered as he left for the carriage.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short, but it was heartbreaking to write. Review please!<strong>


	7. The Plan

**I know that Zuko was a little mean in the last chapter, but I had to write it.**

**Thank you guys for the reviews so far! Here is Chapter 7! **

* * *

><p>Aang spent most of the day silently sobbing in his cell. He knew there was no way he could help anyone now. He will soon be shipped to a mental hospital with Azula. While Aang was weeping, Chen woke up around 1 pm.<p>

"Uhh…" He stretched. He sat up and looked at Aang across the hall of cells. His face fell into a complete look of concern.

"LEE! What happened? W-why are you crying?" He desperately asked. Aang wiped away the tears. It would be odd for someone to see Ozai crying.

"Nothing….it's just that I am going to be shipped into a mental hospital….Zuko thinks I'm crazy." He said, sadly.

"W-why?" Chen asked.

"I don't know. I didn't do anything wrong. I'm in prison and now I am going into rehab…" Aang said, sorrowfully. Chen looked at him, still confused. Aang looked up.

"Chen…I have to escape. I have to get out of here. My friends are in danger." Aang said. "I need to find a way out before anyone gets hurt." Aang started crying again. Chen studied him.

"_I do not know who this man really is…but he seems like he has a good heart. Both of us were put in here because of false accusations….I have to help him…" _Chen thought.

"I….I know a way out." Chen said. Aang looked at him.

"You do?" Aang asked. Chen nodded.

"Well…how do I get out?" Aang said, then looked around, checking to see if the other prisoners weren't listening. Most of them were sleeping, and there were no guards in the hall.

"I…I can get you out of here, but I'm coming with you." Chen whispered.

"Of course," Aang smiled. "Now how do we get out?" Aang asked, silently praying that it wouldn't have to be the same way Iroh escaped prison. Chen fixed his gaze on Aang's eyes. He looked down.

"I-I'm an mahmmghhg…" He mumbled.

"What?" Aang asked.

"I'm an earthbender." Chen said, softly. Aang's eyes widened. He knew this prison was only for non-benders. Chen must have tricked them all into thinking he wasn't an earthbender.

"You're an _earthbender?" _

"Yeah…."

"So…how exactly do we use your ability to escape?"

"Maybe….in the middle of the night…I can try to cut my cage open with a really sharp rock…" Chen suggested. Aang's eyes lit up at the idea, but suddenly fell.

"That's impossible….the cage is solid metal." Aang said.

"Oh….yeah…" Chen said, sadly.

Suddenly, an idea burst open in Aang's head. He snapped his head back up at Chen.

"Chen, are you a master earthbender?" Aang asked, curiously.

"Um…yeah…I guess you can say that…" He replied, not sure where Aang was going with this.

Aang's memories flooded back.

"_I am the greatest earthbender of all time! I invented metalbending! Oh yeah! Go Toph! Who's the girl? Hey, you want me to teach you, Twinkletoes? It's not that hard…but then again, you _are _Twinkletoes," _His blind earthbending master had said. Then, his mind flashed back to time when he was with Guru Pathik. He had said that metal was just small pieces of Earth inside it.

"Chen, have you ever heard of metalbending?" Aang asked. Chen looked at him and laughed.

"_What? _Nobody in this world can bend metal." Chen said.

"What about the Avatar's earthbending master? She can bend mental." Aang said. Chen curiously looked at him.

"Yeah…she can…but I don't think I can." Chen said. Aang remembered a few lessons Toph had given him on metal bending.

"It's okay. I know you can. Metal is just pieces of earth. You have to focus on those pieces and try to bend the earth inside." Aang explained. Chen stared at him.

"How do you know that?"

"Long story. I'll explain later…now, can you do it?" Aang asked. Chen looked at his metal bowl in the corner.

"I-I can try…" He said. He moved the bowl closer to him and stretched out his hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the bowl. Then, he opened his eyes a squeezed his fingers together, in the air. Nothing happened. He looked at Aang, helplessly.

"It's okay. Metalbending isn't exactly like earthbending. Your fingers have to be in contact with the metal." Aang explained.

Chen tried again, but this time, he gripped either sides of the bowl. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He squeezed either sides of the metal bowl together, making a metallic sound. He caught his breath.

Aang beamed. "You did it, Chen!"

"Ohmygosh! I'm a metalbender!" Chen exclaimed. Aang shushed him, warning him that they were still in prison.

"Great job, Chen. Now, in the middle of the night, you bend your cell open, then help me. Then, we will escape through the back exit. We'll have to find disguises along the way. Then, I can help my friends and you can be with your wife!" Aang exclaimed.

"But-she's still my fiancé." Chen said.

"Not for long." Aang said. Chen beamed.

The rest of the day was spent with Aang and Chen giving each other secret smiles on their plan.

* * *

><p>Zuko got out of the carriage and went into the house. He plopped himself down on the fluffy mat and let out a tired sigh.<p>

"Did everything go okay, Zuko?" Katara asked, giving him warm tea.

"Uh….yeah…though I didn't get much information out of my dad this time…" Zuko said. He decided not to tell his friends about what his father had said in the prison. It had shocked him too much. Katara noticed he was holding back something.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" She asked. He sighed.

"Ozai has gone crazy. I'm moving him into a mental hospital." Zuko said.

"Oh…what did he say?"

"Some crazy things…." Zuko said, nervously. Katara noticed this, but decided not to push him. Just then, Ozai came in the room.

"Hey. You know that your birthday is next week, right?" Katara said, kissing him on the cheek. Ozai backed away.

"What's wrong, Aang?" She asked. Ozai started sweating.

"Oh…nothing…" He said. Zuko looked at him, suspiciously. Aang never acted that way around Katara. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Aang, do you want to do some firebending practice with me?" Zuko asked. Ozai's eyes lit up.

"_Yes! Finally! My element!" _He thought.

"Sure." Ozai said, following Zuko out of the room. When they got outside, both boys took their shirts off.

"Okay, Aang…let me hear your fire roar." Zuko said. Ozai smirked. He extended his arms and opened his mouth and roared a huge blast of fire.

"Uh…okay…" Zuko had realized Aang was always reluctant to do that move. Then, he thought of something else.

"Aang, I want you to fly up there, next to the tree, only using fire." Zuko said, knowing he never taught Aang that move. It was too advanced.

Sure enough, Ozai lit the space below his feet on fire, which rocketed him up to the tree's height. Zuko had a very horrible feeling in his stomach.

"Uh…Oz-I mean Aang…can I see your air scooter?" Zuko said, his knees growing week.

Ozai looked at him, puzzled.

"What is an air scooter?" He asked.

That was when Zuko ran.

* * *

><p>"Now! I need to see him, now!" Zuko demanded the guard.<p>

"Okay, sir, but it is three in the morning…visiting is not available." The guard explained.

"I don't care! I need to see my father! I am the Firelord! You must do what I say!" Zuko screamed at the guard. He sighed and led Zuko down the hall to Aang's cell.

The guard gasped when he saw the sight. Zuko's eyes widened.

Chen and Aang's cell bars had been bent open. The bars were obviously solid metal, but had been bent somehow. The guard screamed.

"SOUND THE ALARM! OZAI HAS ESCAPED!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well…that was fun to write…things are going to get <strong>_**a lot **_**interesting….**

**Review, please!**


	8. Escaped

**Thank you for the reviews, guys.**

**Have you ever wondered where I came up with this idea? Well, one day, I saw a homeless guy on the street and wondered what would have happened if we switched bodies…then, I would be living in his shoes….which would be kind of bad….I know…weird idea, but you guys seem to like the story…**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it! We escaped!" Chen said, excitedly. Aang and Chen were hiding behind a building in the middle of the night. They had found two black cloaks in the garbage and used them to disguise themselves.<p>

"So…what do we do now?" Chen asked.

"Well, where is your wife?" Aang asked.

"She lives in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se." Chen said.

"Okay. Then you should go there." Aang said.

"I can't. It will take weeks to walk there and I have no money for a carriage or for any food," Chen explained. Aang sighed.

"Then you should come with me. My friends are only two or three days away from here by walk. We'll get you money and food and get you to your wife." Aang explained. Chen smiled. They began walking quietly among the streets of Ba Sing Se. Chen looked at Aang and spoke up.

"You never told me how you knew about the metal bending thing…and someone called you former-firelord Ozai back in the prison….are you Ozai or Lee?" Chen questioned. Aang sighed and looked down at Chen. He knew he could trust him.

"Have you ever heard of witches?" Aang asked.

"Yeah…"

"Do you believe in their magic?"

"I think so…"

"Well, a witch casted a spell on me…" Aang said. Chen looked at him, skeptically.

"What kind of spell?"

"I think it was some kind of body switching magic spell…this isn't my body…I was someone else…" Aang said. Chen froze and stared at Aang.

"_What?_" He whispered.

"I know it sounds crazy…but I'm not really Lee…." Aang said, trying not to scare away Chen. Chen looked at him.

"W-w-who were y-you?" Chen asked. Aang closed his eyes and sighed.

"I was Avatar Aang."

* * *

><p>"Search the prison for Ozai! Search Ba Sing Se! I need him, now!" Zuko screamed at the guards, among all of the chaos. At this point, the alarm was ringing, the prisoners were awake and demanding to know what was going on, and the guards were rushing throughout the prison.<p>

Every person knew what the danger was if Ozai went loose. Even if he didn't have any bending ability, he could form a group of rebels and start another war all over again, just like his grandfather did….but what they didn't know was that Ozai was now the most powerful bender in the world, and didn't need anyone to help him defeat it.

Zuko was actually hopeful at this point. He knew that Aang had escaped, and was probably on the way back to their apartment, right now. Zuko took a carriage back to the apartment and creeped inside. He knew everyone was sleeping, so he plopped down on his mattress. He decided not to say anything about Ozai, for he might attack them all….and Zuko knows that no one can defeat the Avatar….

He couldn't sleep that night. All he could think about was how to stop Ozai. It pained him to see his enemy living under the same roof…and he couldn't do anything about it...

* * *

><p>"<em>I wonder what he is going to do to us…I just hope Aang gets here in time…" <em>Zuko thought.

"You were the _AVATAR?" _Chen shrieked. Aang shushed him.

"Yes…yes I was…"

"T-then who are you now?" Chen said, keeping a distance.

"I am former-firelord Ozai," Aang said. Chen couldn't speak.

"So…you _lied _to me about being Lee?"

"I-I had to. You were the only friend I actually got in prison and I didn't want you to think I was someone who I'm not…" Aang said.

"So…right now, you are the Avatar, inside the firelord's body." Chen said. Aang nodded.

"…and I'm guessing Ozai switched both of your bodies just to get out of prison and take over the world?" Chen asked. Aang nodded sadly.

"I don't even know if my friends are okay…" Aang said with his head down. Chen and Aang continued walking.

"What I don't understand is that Zuko said the Spirits should have helped me if I my body really was switched…but why aren't they?" Aang asked. Chen shrugged.

"Maybe there is a specific time when they are supposed to help you…" Chen suggested, jokingly. Aang took that as a possibility.

"Yeah, maybe…but I can't wait until the winter solstice to contact the spirits! Who knows what Ozai could've done to my friends by that time?" Aang said. Then, he closed his eyes.

"Maybe there is another way." He said. Chen stopped and stared at a gigantic poster glued to the side of a building.

"Wow! Look! It's a huge picture of the avata-I-I mean you…" He said, forgetting that he was talking to the avatar. Aang stopped and looked at the poster.

"Let's see….hmm…The Avatar's birthday is approaching! Hey, you're birthday's coming up!" Lee exclaimed. Aang nodded.

"Yeah, I know…" He said sadly. Chen continued reading.

"It is time to rejoice the savior's coming of age-13. This is a truly wonderful time, blah blah blah blah blah…hey! Your birthday is on November 1st! That's just a week away!" Lee said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't help me with my problem. I have to contact the Spirits before Ozai harms anyone," Aang said. Chen looked back at the poster.

"Yeah…it's not like you are spiritually connected to anything on your birthday…" Chen said. Then, Chen and Aang exchanged glances.

"M-maybe I am…the day I was born was when the Spirits chose me to be the avatar! Maybe I can contact them on that day…" Aang said.

"Yes! And maybe you can get your body back!" Chen exclaimed. Aang and Chen silently rejoiced at 4 am in the morning.

"Maybe we should get some sleep for tonight." Aang suggested. Chen sleepily nodded. Both of them found a dark corner where no one can find the escaped prisoners. They laid out their cloaks and slept on the ground.

Aang sighed in his sleep, awaiting the day that was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter wasn't really suspense-filled, but at least it filled your suspense from the last chapter! :D<strong>

**Review please! **

**~DWG~ **


	9. Isn't Worth it

**Sorry if I don't update in a while. I'm going to be really busy from now on.**

**Chapter 9 is up!**

* * *

><p>Days have passed since Aang and Chen's escape from prison. Aang's birthday was just four days away and was nowhere to be found.<p>

When Ozai heard of the news of the escape, he almost fainted. He had started panicking, but kept reminding himself that the Avatar's birthday was still days away. He had already found out how to airbend by sneezing ten feet in the air.

He had already formed his plan. First, he would get control of the Avatar State. Then, he would attend his birthday celebration. At some point afterwards, he would rescue Hama. Together, they will take over Ba Sing Se. After that, there would be world domination all over again.

Ozai grinned at the plan. He knows no one suspects a thing…at least…he _thinks _he knows….Zuko has been acting a little strange around him, lately. He had been avoiding him a lot, almost as if he would say something that would cost him his life. Ozai shrugged at the fact and continued shaving his hair in the bathroom. He _hated _shaving off hair, but he knew the avatar did it, so he had to.

When Ozai was done, he walked out of the bathroom. Everyone had finished breakfast and Sokka and Suki had already left for their _"plans"_. Mai and Zuko had also left for a meeting with the Council about the escape of "Ozai." Ozai had decided not to go to the meeting because he knew he would freak out.

So now it was just Katara, Ozai, and Toph in the house alone. Toph was sleeping and Katara was bored. Ozai caught her eye.

"Hey, Aang. Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked, blushing.

Ozai scratched his head. "Uh…sure…" he said, not knowing what is going to happen between the two of them, alone.

Katara put on her green Earth kingdom dress and took his hand. They started walking on a peaceful walkway under the trees outside.

Ozai was beet red. He never really had a girlfriend. His marriage with Ursa was arranged, so he never actually loved a girl. He never loved _anyone _for that matter. Now, he was stuck walking hand-in-hand with a strange girl that defeated his daughter. Katara noticed his sweaty palms and giggled.

"Nervous?" was all she said. Ozai looked at her.

"Uh…yeah…" He managed to say. She giggled again.

"Well, don't be. You know it's just me, Aang." Katara pointed out. Ozai nodded and looked ahead.

"The world is finally at peace." Katara said, sighing. Ozai narrowed his eyes.

"_Not for long." _He thought.

"Hey, Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever liked a girl? You know…besides me?" Katara asked, blushing. Ozai was at a loss for words.

"Um…no…" He said, guessing.

"Well…did any girl like you?" She asked, twirling her brown hair that was cascading down her shoulders. Ozai grunted in annoyance.

"_What is with all of this gushy mushy stuff? Why doesn't she talk about something else-like power?" _He thought.

"I'm…not…sure…" He said. Katara squeezed his hand.

"What about that girl we saw when we visited the fortuneteller? Meng? She seemed to have a thing for you," Katara said.

"_What is this peasant babbling on about?" _

"Um…yeah…I don't really know about that…" was all he could say. He was praying this walk would end soon.

"But did you think she was pretty?" She asked. Ozai tried to think of what a regular boyfriend would say, even though he never was one.

"Um…not as…pretty as you?" He said. Katara blushed, but stopped when she caught some girls eyeing Ozai.

"Hi Avatar!" They said, blushing, giggling and waving. He just waved back and grinned.

"_What a nightmare!" _He thought.

"Maybe we should walk back." Katara said, giving the fan-girls the evil-eye.

The walk back was mostly silent, but it was filled with Katara's personal relationship questions from time to time. Ozai tried to answer them as best as he could. When they reached the house, he almost jumped in happiness. Then, Katara turned towards him.

"Thanks for the walk, Aang. I know I am difficult to manage." She said, wrapping his arms around his neck. Ozai felt his face burning.

"Um…that's okay…" He laughed nervously. She giggled, getting closer to his face.

"Still nervous?" She asked, getting closer. His face was about four inches apart from hers.

"Uh…yeah…" Two inches apart now.

"_No! This CANNOT happen!" _He thought. Then he took her hands off his shoulders and smiled, backing away.

"You're welcome for the walk, Katara. Now, if you don't mind, I have to…feed Appa!" Ozai said, running off, leaving a confused Katara.

It took a miracle to remember her name and the bison's name.

He ran into the house, thinking that it wasn't worth being the Avatar after all.

* * *

><p>"Chen! Over here! Quickly!" Aang called out. Chen ran and they ducked behind a wall. The peeked over it and saw the Ba Sing Se police officers running past them.<p>

Both heaved a sigh of relief. "That was close," Chen said. Aang nodded.

Aang and Chen would have made it to the house sooner if it weren't for avoiding all of Ba Sing Se's police after them. They had also gotten lost on the way.

"We've been going around in circles for the last three days!" Chen complained as they started walking again. Aang sighed.

"I know. It's just that Ba Sing Se is so big…and I didn't even realize how far away our prison was from my house," Aang explained.

"So…how many more days until we reach your friends and get help?" Chen asked.

"I'd day about three or four," Aang said. Chen sighed.

"We have to make it there before your birthday!"

"Yeah…I know…" Both men walked in silence. They had managed to smuggle food from time to time, but not too often. Aang knew it was wrong, but let it slip, considering the situation. They were still wearing the same black cloaks over their body.

There was a long moment of silence before Chen spoke up.

"So…how did you beat Firelord Ozai?" Chen asked. Aang was startled at the random question, but answered it anyway.

"I energybended his firebending away. That is why I can't bend right now," Aang explained.

"Oh…" Chen said. Aang laughed at his reply. He knew Chen didn't understand a single word.

The men walked in silence again until they heard some people talking.

"Excuse me ma'am? Have you seen these two men-Ozai and Chen? They escaped from a prison days ago." They heard a police officer say.

"Oh…that's terrible!" An old woman's voice called out.

They ducked into the shadows between two buildings until the men went away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review please! <strong>


	10. Will the Avatar Return?

**Here is Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Aang's birthday was tomorrow and he was still nowhere to be found. Zuko had officers all over Ba Sing Se, frantically searching for him with the Earth King's permission. Aang <em>needed <em>to be back before Ozai could harm anyone. Zuko still didn't tell anyone of the switch. It was too risky.

On the other hand, Ozai was _not _having any fun at the birthday rehearsal. Toph, Sokka, Katara, Suki, Zuko, and Mai were with him, too. They were inside the same giant hall where Basco's party took place. It was around 8 pm.

"Okay. Mr. Avatar, you will arrive in a fancy carriage. It will stop before the party hall. You will get out and see screaming fans being held back by guards…just warning you," explained the party arranger for the Earth King.

"Okay…"

"Then, you might want to talk to some of your fans and spend some time outside before going in. A feast will be open to anyone outside, but there is another party inside. There will be a guard with a guest list, so you don't have to worry about anyone you don't know getting inside," the man explained further. Ozai just nodded.

"When you're inside, you will have to greet each private guest that is coming in. Afterwards, your friends will read each of their speeches to you. Then, you will read your own speech. Then, the party begins," the man finished and smiled. Everyone sighed in relief.

Ozai was thankful that Aang had already written the speech before they switched bodies. Unfortunately for him, he still hasn't figured out the right time to attack. He decided he would do it tomorrow, the birthday celebration, since there is no sign of Aang.

The birthday rehearsal ended, so everyone got on Appa and flew back to their house. Ozai learned how to take control of Appa, even though Appa was acting a bit fidgety around him. The whole time, Zuko was giving him funny looks. Ozai noticed this, and began to wonder if he suspected him, but thought better of it because Zuko wouldn't have been able to do anything about it anyway.

Ozai had a dreadful feeling in his stomach when Katara came up next to him and sat on Appa's head. He still hadn't forgotten the close encounter he had with her just yesterday. He prayed that she wouldn't try that again.

His stomach did a flip when she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Tomorrow is the Avatar's birthday! Are you excited?" She asked. He nodded. She giggled.

"Good."

Ozai landed Appa near the house. Everyone got off and walked into the house, yawning sleepily. Except Zuko. He was a wreck. He was jittery, nervous, and stressed out. Ozai assumed it was because of the escape of "The former firelord Ozai." He decided to leave it and go to sleep.

The gang finished their dinner and settled down to sleep. Ozai wondered what tomorrow would be like, and if the Avatar would return once more.

* * *

><p>Aang and Chen were tired, sleepy and cranky. They were traveling non-stop for hours, often escaping officers and the police.<p>

Just as Chen was about to collapse from fatigue, Aang said, "maybe we should rest for the night." Chen sighed in relief, but then looked up at Aang.

"But your birthday is tomorrow. We have to get to your body in time!" Chen pointed out.

"I know, but from here, my friends are about two hours away. We should get there in time by tomorrow. For now, we should rest. You look like you are going to collapse." Aang said. Chen laughed.

"Okay." Chen said as they hid in a dark corner. Chen made small earth tents for them to sleep in. Aang sighed tiredly.

"I don't care what is going to happen tomorrow! The first thing I do when I get my body back is take a bath! Ugh." He said, brushing off mud on his face.

"Yeah, but if you get your body back, you wouldn't need to take a bath because this isn't your body…" Chen pointed out. Both of them laughed.

"I guess your right…" Aang said, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably the shortest chapter so far. Sorry. This is just a filler chapter. The following chapters are going to be epic!<strong>


	11. Happy Birthday

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Here is Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>Aang woke up to the sound of Chen's voice.<p>

"Aang! Aang! Wake up!" He shook the young avatar. Aang rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Aang! We have to go!" Chen told him. Aang heard the voices of guards in the distance. Aang got up and both of them started to run.

"The guards are right behind us, aren't they?" Aang asked Chen. He nodded, still running.

"If we get caught, we'll be hauled all the way back to the prison! We would have traveled all the way here for nothing!" Chen said.

"That's not going to happen." Aang reassured Chen. They sped up their pace in the direction of Aang's house. Just as they were about to turn the corner, two guards jumped out and grabbed them.

"Gotcha!" One of them exclaimed, holding Aang's arms behind his back. The other was doing the same to Chen. Aang had a feeling of dread in his stomach. This was not happening. They didn't come all the way here for nothing. He looked up and saw the lighting of the party hall in the distance. They were so close.

The guards yanked them into a carriage and sat inside with them. The carriage began moving away from the party hall. Aang still did not believe it.

"We've been following your trail for days, Ozai. We assumed you were making your way to the Avatar. Planning on doing something?" The guard snickered.

"We caught you in the nick of time. Today is the avatar's birthday and we won't let you hurt anyone. You and your little friend here will go all the way back to the prison and see if prince Zuko has any orders for us." The guard explained. Aang's stomach twisted. He knew Zuko didn't believe him and he would probably ship him to a mental hospital with Azula. _Or so he thought. _

Aang looked up and saw Chen crying. He knew he had to do something.

Just then, an idea popped up in his head.

* * *

><p>Ozai woke to the sound of drums in the distance. He rubbed his eyes awake and noticed that everyone was getting ready. Mai, Suki, Katara, and Toph had the most elegant Earth Kingdom dresses on, the same ones they wore the day they were enjoying themselves at the Jasmine Dragon. Sokka had the same sleek Earth Kingdom robe on and Zuko was in his Fire Lord outfit.<p>

"Here, Aang. Wear this." Suki said, giving him the traditional air nomad clothes. They were folded in a neat pile with the wooden necklace on top. Ozai was sick of this outfit.

"_Does the Avatar have any taste at all?" _He thought, as he reluctantly accepted the clothes. He walked into the bathroom to change. After he was done, he realized that it was somewhere around ten in the morning. There were a few hours left until the party. A few hours left until destruction.

He smiled at the thought, knowing that he already had control over the four elements. He just had to get into the avatar state. He walked out of the bathroom and starting eating his breakfast set for him. He noticed Zuko staring at him. When Ozai met his gaze, Zuko quickly looked away and began playing with his fingers.

Ozai ignored this and went on to finish his breakfast. After he was done, Toph went up to him and punched him in the arm. He winced in pain and rubbed his arm.

"Happy birthday, Twinkle toes." She said, with a grin. Then, everyone came up to him, congratulating him on his big day.

"You're becoming a man now, buddy. I'm proud of you." Sokka said, throwing his arm around Ozai.

Suki, Mai, and Katara hugged him, saying how proud they were of him, how big he was becoming, and how mature. They were all enjoying this, except Zuko, who stayed hidden in the back. They all looked at him.

"Well?" Suki asked him.

"Well what?" Zuko said.

"Aren't you going to congratulate Aang on his birthday?" Katara asked him.

"Why? It's just a birthday." He said. Everyone stared at him in silence.

"Is THE AVATAR'S FREAKING BIRTHDAY just any normal birthday to you?" Sokka asked, annoyed. Zuko sighed.

"Alright. I hope you have a happy birthday, Aang. I proud that you lived to be thirteen." He said. Every stared at him.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Katara questioned. Zuko just realized what he said.

"Oh! NO! That's not what I meant! I meant to say that I'm proud that he made it to his thirteenth birthday." He said. Everyone stared.

"Oh n-no! I meant that...well, since he had to battle Ozai, he defeated him and he lived, so I'm proud that he lived long enough to have his thirteenth birthday." Zuko attempted.

Silence.

"No! I meant that-t-that-ugh!" Zuko said, face-palming himself.

"_When is Aang going to get here?" _He thought. Just then, someone knocked on the door. To avoid any more problems, he rushed to the door and opened it. It was a messenger man, with a letter.

"I have a letter for Fire Lord Zuko," The man said. Zuko took the message and paid the man. He bowed respectfully and left. Zuko opened the letter and read it.

**_Dear Firelord Zuko,_**

**_We have captured you father, Ozai, and his accomplice. They appeared to have been traveling towards the Avatar's home in Ba Sing Se. Please reply back if you have any further orders for them._**

**_Thank you,_**

**_Hun Lee (Warden of Ba Sing Se Prison)_**

**_(P.S- We are taking them back to the prison and putting them in a cell where they will definitely not escape again.)_**

Zuko's eyes widened at the very last line.

"NO!" He shouted. Everyone looked up at him.

"Uh…" Sokka said.

"Zuko?" Suki asked.

"Are you…" Mai said.

"Okay?" Toph asked.

Everyone stared at him. He laughed nervously with his hand on the back of his neck.

"I just received news that Ozai was caught." He said.

"Oh…good!" Ozai said, relieved.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." Katara said. Zuko laughed nervously once more.

"Hehe….yeah..." He said.

"Ok. We should leave. The party arranger guy said that we have to be a few hours early for the party." Suki pointed out.

And with that, the whole gang got on Appa and took off, going towards the party hall. Zuko was nervous the whole time.

"_How am I going to get Aang back? If I order the guards to bring Aang back here, Ozai would realize that I knew about the switch. Then who knows what he would do? I hope Aang will find a way to escape again!" _Zuko prayed silently.

* * *

><p>Aang felt the carriage bump across the rocky road of Ba Sing Se. He could still see the party lights in the distance. He had an idea to escape, but didn't know how he was going to do it with the guards there. He looked up at Chen. He was still crying. He looked to his right. One of the guards fell asleep.<p>

The other one ordered the carriage to stop. The guard got outside of the carriage and went inside a building, probably to buy food or something. Now was his chance.

"Psst. Chen." Aang whispered. Chen looked up at him.

"I know how to escape." Chen's eyes lit up.

"The handcuffs-are they made of Earth?" Aang asked. Chen nodded.

"Then earthbend out of them!" Aang said. Chen flinched at his own stupidity. How could he not have realized that before? Chen tensed up his wrists and broke the rocky material apart. He then worked on Aang's handcuffs. He was sure to be quiet, so he would not awaken the sleeping guard.

After they were done, they silently crawled out of the carriage and made a break for it.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Just then, the guard came out of the store, eating a pastry. He found the carriage empty besides the sleeping guard and the carriage man. He smacked the other guard. He woke up.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his bruise.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU LET OZAI GET AWAY!" He screamed at him. The other guard looked around him.

"Oh…" he replied stupidly.

"You are so fired." The guard muttered. The sleepy guard glared at him.

"_I'm _fired? _You're _the one who stopped the carriage carrying dangerous criminals to get a pastry!" He pointed out.

The guard grunted in frustration, not knowing how the warden was going to take the news, let alone the Fire Lord. The sleepy guard looked at the delicious pastry in the other guard's hand.

"Are you going to eat that?"

~oOo~ oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Meanwhile, Aang and Chen were running away, happily.

"Yes! Yes!" Chen exclaimed. Aang smiled. He knew there were a few hours left of traveling, since their near-arrest pulled them back, but they would get there in time. They just followed the lighting of the party hall and the drums playing in the Avatar's honor.

Aang sighed.

"_Happy Birthday." _He thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! They got away! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are welcome. :)<strong>


	12. Running

**Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! **

**Chapter 12 is up!**

* * *

><p>After the gang landed near the party hall, Ozai realized the sun was already high in the sky. The party will be starting soon and he had his whole plan already in his head. He was relieved that the avatar was caught, so now nothing stood in his way. Everyone jumped off Appa and approached the hall. Ozai noticed that all of the decorations were set. There was a line of drummers in front of the hall, playing music in the Avatar's honor. Everyone bowed as they passed them and entered the party hall.<p>

"_I remember when they used to do that to me," _Ozai thought, sadly, but realized that they will resume doing that once more when they surrender to him. Once they entered the hall, Ozai was amazed at all of the intricate decorations set up around him. There were orange ribbons with a golden air symbol framing the walls. There were food and drinks all set up. At the front of the hall, there was a stage with a wooden podium, where they will be reading speeches. The party arranger man noticed they arrived and rushed over to them.

"Avatar Aang, I will have to ask you to stand outside to greet everybody. They are coming in your honor, after all." He said. Ozai groaned and stood outside, where he noticed fans were gathering. They were pushing through the guards, trying to get to him, but the guards held them back. A man with a list standing in front of the door bowed to him in deep respect.

"Happy birthday, Avatar Aang. We apologize for the screaming fans, but I assure you-no one will get inside without your permission," The man reassured. Ozai just gave him a fake smile. He noticed the first guest arriving-his brother.

General Iroh.

His stomach twisted and turned in hatred of seeing his older brother again, but he knew he could not say anything that might affect his plan. He knew that his brother was wise, and therefore would probably suspect something about him. He was dressed in a simple Earth Kingdom robe and approached him. He bowed to him.

"Happy Birthday, Aang. You are becoming a man now! I should teach you my secret recipe for my famous Lychee Tea!" Iroh said, laughing. Ozai almost scowled at him. Iroh hugged him for a few seconds and entered the party hall.

"_Good. He doesn't suspect a thing." _Ozai thought, relieved. He looked up and saw some Kyoshi Warriors come up to him. Then, he noticed one of them-Ty Lee.

He couldn't believe that she had betrayed his daughter, causing her to go insane. And now, here she is, dressed up in the most ridiculous outfit, with the rare chi-blocking technique that she possessed now going to waste for protecting others.

The Kyoshi warriors walked up to him and bowed. Then, Ty Lee gave him a fierce hug that knocked the breath out of him.

"Happy Birthday, Aang! It seems like it was almost yesterday that I was hunting you guys down with Azula!" She exclaimed, pulling back. Then, she and the other Kyoshi warriors went inside.

"_Pah! Is EVERYONE here going to be people I hate?" _Ozai asked himself. He looked up and noticed that hundreds of fans had already gathered, screaming the Avatar's name. It looks like it was going to be a mad house. Then he looked up and found a dangerous site-the white lotus.

Master Pakku, Master Piandao, Master Jeong Jeong, and Earth King Bumi approached him. His stomach turned into a knot. These were the wisest men he knew, and was not sure if they would detect something wrong about him. All four bowed to him, in which he reluctantly bowed back. Then, they shook his hand, saying congratulations….except for Bumi. He hugged Ozai and started half-snorting and half-laughing.

"Looks like you and I are the same age now, Aang. One hundred and thirteen!" He said, laughing and snorting. Then, Jeong Jeong stared at him.

"Aang, I sense there is something different about you…is everything all right?" He asked. Ozai's heart started pounding against his chest.

"Yeah…I'm just a little nervous, that's all…" He replied, nervously laughing. The men decided to leave it and entered the hall. Ozai sighed in relief.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Chen! We have to keep going! Who knows what Ozai's planning now? There are hundreds of innocent people there at the party. Look! You can hear their cheering all the way here!" Aang urged Chen, who was falling behind, panting tiredly. They were so close to the celebration. Aang could definitely see the different lights shining up in the air and he could hear people calling out his name.<p>

"I…can't…do it…I'm too tired…" Chen replied panting. Aang slowed down a bit. He realized that Chen wasn't under the same demanding training as he was. They slowed down to a fast-walking pace.

"How much longer until we get there?" Chen asked with his breathing now steady.

"One more hour by walking and thirty minutes by running…" Aang told Chen. He groaned. They picked up the pace. Aang noticed the sun was already past the middle of the sky. The party would be starting very soon.

After ten minutes, they made it to the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. Aang spotted his house and sped over to it, with Chen following. He burst through the doors and expected to see his friends, but there was no one there. Chen groaned, collapsing on one of the soft pallets on the floor.

"They must already be at the party! Come on, Chen! People's lives are at stake!" Aang urged Chen. Chen quickly drank a glass of water and began running out of the door. Aang saw the tiny figure of the party hall in the distance. Then, he heard the sound of drums playing a different tune than before. He heard a man's faint voice. His eyes widened.

"Oh no."

"What?" Chen asked.

"That party's starting." He said, dread filling his stomach.

"How are we ever going to get there?" Chen asked, desperately. Then, Aang realized something.

"Chen?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you forget you're an Earthbender again?" He asked. Chen lowered his gaze and stopped running.

"Oh yeah…" He said before summoning the earth under their feet and rocketing them across the landscape. It was the same move that Toph used to escape from Xin Fu and her earthbending teacher. Aang just held onto Chen's back, being careful not to fall off.

He knew that they were going to make it in time now.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for gathering here today on the Avatar's birthday! This is truly a great honor!" A man's voice echoed outside. It was the party arranger on the balcony of the party hall. He was making a speech, which means that the party was starting. Now, he had to meet his fans. Joy.<p>

He walked down to the center. All of the fans were screaming and the guards were having difficulty holding them back. He just waved at all of them. The lights blinded his eyes as the shone down upon the avatar. He grunted in frustration.

"_This is a waste of time!" _He thought, staying there for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, inside the party hall, everyone was enjoying themselves…except for Zuko. He was jittery, sweaty, and stressed. He was pacing with his arms behind his back.

"_This is it! I am done for! Aang is back at the prison and Ozai is here! What am I going to do?" _He thought. Then, a man came up to him.

"Fire lord Zuko. This is a message for you." The man said. Zuko accepted it and opened it up to read it.

_**Dear Firelord Zuko,**_

_**I am extremely sorry to say that Ozai and his accomplice have escaped from the carriage carrying them. We are on the lookout, 24/7. Do not worry. We will catch them and the guards who let them escape are fired. **_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience,**_

_**Hun Lee (Warden of Ba Sing Se Prison)**_

Zuko had to restrain himself from jumping and screaming in joy. Aang was coming here to save them. They just had to hope they were coming in time. Zuko left the party hall and waited outside to search for Aang. The fans screamed louder now that the Fire Lord _and _the Avatar were in their presence. He waited outside for a few minutes before the party arranger told him he had to go inside with the Avatar. The party was already starting. A dreadful feeling rose up in his stomach.

"_No! Aang, where are you?" _He thought, panicking. Ozai had already gone inside. Zuko was following him, and gave a last glance behind him, hoping to see his friend.

Then he saw him. He was being restrained by the guards. His eyes widened.

"Zuko!"

* * *

><p>Aang and Chen were almost there to the party hall. Chen sped up the Earthbending for a few more minutes.<p>

"Okay, Chen. We made it. You can stop now." Aang informed him. Chen suddenly stopped the moving earth and both of them were launched forward. Both of them collapsed on the ground. Aang stood up, dizzily and helped Chen up.

"Next time, can you do it a little more _gently?" _Aang asked. Chen blushed. Then, they started running towards the party hall.

They had finally reached the gigantic hall with the screaming fans right in front of them. Aang ran forward towards the entry doors, but a guard held him back.

"Whoa! No getting in! You are not on the list!" The guard said. Then, he looked at Aang, his eyes widening.

"O-Ozai?" He whispered. Then, two other guards came over and try to haul Aang back, but he fought against them. He looked behind him. Some guards already captured Chen. He had to do something. He had to get in somehow. Then, he saw a young man in Fire Nation clothing, going inside the doors. He gave a glance over his shoulder and widened his eyes when he saw him.

"Zuko!" Aang shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh! Suspense! Haha. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :)<strong>


	13. He's here

**Chapter 13!**

* * *

><p>"Zuko!" Aang shouted, struggling against the guards. Zuko pushed his way across the fans and reached Aang.<p>

"Let him go." He told the guards. They looked at him with a confused expression.

"Sir?"

"I said _let him go . _I'll handle this, trust me." Zuko reassured the guards. The guards reluctantly released Aang, but were still standing close to him in a fighting stance, as if he were about to attack. Zuko nodded over to Chen.

"Let him go, too." He said. The guards released Chen. Zuko then dismissed the cautious guards before grabbing Aang and Chen and running behind the party hall, where no one can see them. As soon as they got there, Aang burst into pleas.

"Please please please please Zuko! I'm Aang! I really am!" He cried.

"Uh…Aang?"

"Don't ship me off to a mental hospital! Please! I know you don't believe me, but…"

"Aang?"

"Katara, Suki, Toph, Sokka, and Mai's lives are in danger! Chen and I came all the way here for you guys! If you don't believe me, ask Chen! Please Zuko! I-"

"AANG!"

"Yeah?"

"I know you're Aang! Didn't you notice me calling your name the whole time you were uselessly pleading with me?" Zuko asked. Aang was surprised.

"Oh….so…you believe me?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, that's good. This is Chen. He helped me escape." Aang said, motioning to Chen, who was bowing in the Fire Lord's presence.

"Uh-h-hello, firelord!" Chen said, nervously.

"There's no time for this! Ozai's inside the party hall! Who knows what he's planning?" Zuko exclaimed. Aang nodded and all three of them went around to the back door.

"Before you enter, you have to have disguises. There is a guard at each entrance, but if you stay close to me, we can get in." Zuko said.

"I'm way ahead of you!" Chen said, pulling out the black cloaks they wore earlier. They put them on and went to the back door. The guard bowed.

"Hello, Fire Lord Zuko. Who are these two men?" He asked.

"These are some old friends of mine. Now, if you don't mind, we'll just be coming through," Zuko told him. The guard narrowed his eyes at Aang and Chen who hid their faces under the hoodies of their cloaks. Then, he stepped aside.

"You may enter." He said. All three sighed in relief and entered the party hall.

"Stay close to me," Zuko informed Aang and Chen. They nodded. Aang looked around the party hall that was supposed to be for him. He sighed. It was magnificent. Zuko, Chen, and Aang made their way over to their friends. Everyone had already read their speeches and the party was livelier than ever.

"Hey, guys! Come over here!" Zuko whispered. Toph, Katara, Suki, Mai, and Sokka gave him a confused look, but did as they were told.

"Now…I know you are not going to believe me…but have you noticed that Aang's been acting _really _strange lately?" Zuko asked them, nodding his head towards Ozai who was greeting the other guests.

"Yeah. He was horrible at bending practice!" Toph said.

"He was acting really weird when we went on our walk." Katara pointed out.

"He doesn't want to swordfight with me anymore! He says he'd rather firebend." Sokka said, sadly.

"I think he feels really angry every time he has to wear his air nomad clothes." Suki said.

"I don't really pay attention," Mai said, bored. Then, Katara looked over Zuko's shoulder.

"Who are they?" She asked, nodding towards Aang and Chen. Aang was overjoyed at seeing his friends safe after such a long time that he could barely speak. He fixed his gaze on Katara.

"Hi Katara!" He said, weakly waving. Katara gasped.

"Is that-mphphhh!" Zuko clasped his hand over Katara's mouth.

"Shhhh! Yes, it's Ozai! But don't freak out!" Zuko told everyone. They stared at him in shock.

"What is he doing here?" Sokka whispered, on the edge of fainting.

"Remember the time when Aang and I went to visit my father in prison?" Zuko asked. Everyone nodded cautiously.

"Well, Hama was with Ozai, too. She must have taught him some kind of spell. He used it on Aang and they switched bodies. Aang is in Ozai's body and Ozai is in Aang's! Now, Ozai's probably planning to destroy everyone!" Zuko whispered.

There was a long silence among the group.

"H-how do we get them to switch bodies again?" Suki asked. Zuko shook his head.

"I have no clue," He said. Then, everyone looked at the man in the black cloak, his face hidden in the shadow under his hood.

I-is it r-really him?" Katara whispered. Everyone looked at Aang. He took off his hood and everyone gasped.

"Hi everybody. It's me, Aang."

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Aang! I feel like you are my son. Maybe you should come down to the Southern Water Tribe and I can teach you a couple of warrior moves!" Hakoda said, chuckling and giving Ozai a firm traditional Water Tribe handshake.<p>

"_The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe…how pathetic." _Ozai thought, before smiling and walking away.

Then, he noticed his son and all of Team Avatar were gathered together in the center of the hall. There were two strangers in black cloaks behind Zuko. The young Fire Lord was whispering secretly to everyone. Ozai's stomach twisted into knots.

"No…it..i-it can't be…" He whispered to himself. He watched Katara mumble something to the stranger, who took of his hood. It was the Avatar…_here…_at the party…Ozai gasped in shock as the Avatar quickly put his hood back on so that no one could see him. Then, he saw Sokka faint.

"No…this wasn't how it was supposed to _happen…_" Ozai said, clenching his teeth.

Then, he realized it was time.

* * *

><p>Everyone gasped and stared at Aang in shock. He smiled weakly at them.<p>

"Hi guys…I know it's weird seeing me in Ozai's body, but—"

"Uhhhh…." Sokka mumbled, before fainting to the ground. Katara slowly walked over to Aang and put her hand on his cheek.

"It's you. I can't believe I didn't know." She whispered, tears in her eyes. Aang put his hand on her arm.

"Yes. It's me. I know it's hard to see me this way, but we have to stop Ozai from hurting anyone." Aang said, before putting the hoodie on again. Then, he realized someone had seen him and understood completely of what was happening. He turned to see his own body about twenty feet away, standing and glaring at him.

Ozai.

His eyes widened when he saw the avatar. Then, he pushed his arm towards Aang, sending a massive fireball. Aang flinched and closed his eyes, waiting for it to hit him, but found himself facing an earth wall that had defended him against the attack—Chen.

"Aang! Run!" Chen told him as Ozai kicked and spun around, sending more fire attacks towards the group. Chen deflected all of them.

"He's attacking! Get everybody out of here!" Zuko shouted to his friends. Everyone at the party was staring at them in shock and confusion. Why was the avatar attacking his own friends? Then, Ozai sent a gust of wind towards Aang's head, causing his hoodie to fall back, revealing his face.

"OZAI IS HERE!" He shouted, sending everyone running in panic.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**Thanks. ;)**


	14. Merciless Attacks

**Here is Chapter 14!**

* * *

><p>"OZAI IS HERE!" Ozai shouted, sending everyone into panic. He had to execute his plan <em>now. <em>He knew that he had almost everything at his advantage. Everyone thought he was the avatar. No one trusted the ex-firelord, Ozai. Also, he has the power of the four elements and the avatar state in his hands.

All of the party guests began to run out of the party hall, screaming. The avatar just stood there, in shock. Since Ozai was beyond a master at firebending, he mostly used those attacks towards the avatar. He spun, kicked, and thrust his hands forward at the Avatar, but his friend, the earthbender blocked most of them. Then, Zuko stepped forward.

"Ozai! We know it's you! You are helpless and outnumbered!" Zuko called to him. Ozai looked around and noticed Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Chen, Mai, and Zuko were prepared for battle. He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, but you are forgetting something…" He said, smiling. "I am the avatar now. Do you _really _think that you could defeat me?" He asked. They continued to glare at him, ready for his next attack. He laughed.

"Even if you defeat me somehow…you have to remember that I am in your friend's body, and if you kill me, you kill the avatar, too." Ozai said. That was when Team Avatar felt unsure and exchanged helpless glances. Then, Aang stepped forward.

"Guys, _I'm _telling _you—_do whatever it takes to bring down Ozai…even if it means bringing me down too." Aang told them. Katara shook her head.

"No Aang! We can't do that!" Katara cried.

"You have to listen to me. My life isn't worth the millions of people's at stake." Aang said.

"But Aang-" Sokka started, but Ozai launched other fierce attacks at the groups. They barely held back his attacks. He had his firebending back and he was stronger than ever. Soon enough, Ozai began to generate lightning.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Sokka screamed at them. Team Avatar split apart and scattered across the party hall. Most of the guests were outside already, but a certain few remained inside.

"Stop it, Ozai! It was not meant to be this way!" Master Piandao called out. Ozai shot a fireball at him, but he expertly dodged it.

"He's right, Ozai! You cannot mess with the Avatar's soul! He is the bridge between the Spirit world and ours! If you mess with him, you mess with the Spirits!" Iroh warned him. Ozai stopped fighting and glared at his brother.

"Even if I agree to surrender, how will you get my body back?" He asked. Iroh was truly at a loss at this question. Ozai shot lightning at his brother, but Iroh redirected it into the ceiling of the party hall. This caused an explosion and set everything on fire. This was all coming down in chaos.

"Someone! Attack him!" Sokka yelled at the White Lotus, but they remained in their place.

"If we defeat Ozai, there will be no Avatar. Ozai is in the Avatar's body, but he isn't the avatar. If he is killed, he won't be reincarnated like the avatar would, because it isn't the avatar's soul. If Aang is killed in Ozai's body, he will not be reincarnated, either. He doesn't have the four elements or his past lives at hand because he is not in his body, even though he is the soul of the avatar. There will definitely be confusion among the Spirits because these are two completely different men from different nations and different destinies in each other's bodies. It is not as simple as it sounds," Master Pakku explained, sadly.

Ozai just grinned and continued attacking.

* * *

><p>Aang was forced to hide in the back behind a table in the party hall. He'd never felt so helpless in his life. He watched helplessly as Ozai attacked his friends repeatedly, and they barely just deflected or dodged. He knew if Ozai killed him, he would be gone forever and there would be no reincarnations of the avatar. He cried out in frustration.<p>

"Gah! How could I have let this happen?" He asked himself. He looked up at Ozai. He was grinning. He started to generate lightning.

"_Oh no." _Aang thought. Ozai aimed and fired. Everyone crouched helplessly to protect themselves, hands over their heads, but the lightning hit only one person-Chen.

Aang's eyes widened as he watched his friend attempt to deflect the attack with another earth wall, but he was too late. Lightning was just too fast. It hit Chen in the stomach, causing him to fall backwards.

"CHEN!" Aang shouted as Chen collapsed on the ground. He laid there, motionless. Shocks of electricity ran through his body, electrocuting him, just like it had happened to Zuko in his Agni Kai with Azula.

Aang didn't care what happened to him. He ran up to his friend on the ground. His shirt was burnt and there was a lightning scar in the middle of his abdomen.

"Chen. A-are you okay?" Aang asked, tears streaming down his face. Chen looked at him weakly and smiled.

"I-I'll be fine…" He whispered.

Ozai started laughing maniacally. Everyone glared at him.

"You are all fools! Prepare to die!" He said, blowing fire out of his mouth towards the group. They all ran for protection. Then, Ozai ran out of the building as fast as the wind.

There was a moment of silence and confusion. Then, Katara ran up to Chen, who was in pain. She knelt down next to his body and covered her hands in glowing water. She placed her hands on his lightning scar and began to heal him. He cried out in pain at first, but felt much better. Aang and Katara helped Chen stand up slowly. Aang looked around the room.

"Where did he go?" He asked. Everyone gave him tired, helpless, and confused looks. Aang was confused.

Where would Ozai go just after attacking the group? Did he want to get something else first? Or did he want to get _someone _else first? Aang's eyes widened when he found the answer.

"Oh no."

* * *

><p>Ozai continued running as fast as the wind. He had found out this trick while practicing airbending and had gotten pretty good at it.<p>

"I can't believe this worked. My destiny shall be fulfilled! I will conquer the world once again! I will become the Phoenix King! The world will be mine!" He said, laughing.

He reached the outer wall of Ba Sing Se and ran straight up the gigantic wall. When he got to the top, he ran straight down and continued running at an insane speed that was only possible with airbenders. He knew his destination—the firenation prison. He smiled and narrowed his eyes.

"It's time to get Hama."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the depressing chapter! :)<strong>


	15. Avatar State

**I'm sorry for the delayed update. I live in central New Jersey and Hurricane Irene hit it HARD. We lost power, so I didn't have internet connection for one week. We weren't forced to evacuate, but we might as well have. The electrical wires were destroyed, trees were everywhere and every single road was closed, so there was no way out of our town. It was horrible…and frightening…basically horribly frightening. :( **

**Anyway, I'm sorry again and I thank you for your patience. So I shall now reward you with Chapter 15. :) **

* * *

><p>"Where did he go?" Suki asked.<p>

"H-he probably went to get Hama…" Aang said. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"HAMA!" Sokka yelled.

"B-but…that's going to be bigger trouble!" Suki said.

"I know…I NEED to find a way to stop Ozai!" Aang informed them. Silence overtook the party hall.

"Can you try to contact the Spirits for help?" Katara asked.

"No. I don't have the Avatar state or my bending. I'm totally helpless." Aang said, sadly. There was more silence.

"The best thing we can do is hold back Hama and Ozai." Pakku informed.

"But how long are we going to hold them back? We can't fight forever." Chen said, his hand gripping his stomach.

"I-I know. We have to kill Ozai and Hama…and that means killing Aang, too…" Iroh said.

"No! We can't do that!" Katara said.

"We _have _to. It's the only way." Aang told her.

"Aang's right. We have to save the world again, even if it means making sacrifices," Toph said.

"But if the avatar is killed and there can't be another reincarnation…then what would happen?" Mai asked.

"I think the Spirits would have to deal with that." Zuko said.

"And what if they don't?" Toph asked.

"Then we are doomed forever." Jeong Jeong said. Everyone's faces fell. They were all devastated, even Bumi, who was usually joyful in the face of terror.

"Well, I'm not going to stand around and talk all day. We need to stop Ozai…or at least try to…" Toph said. Everyone nodded. Aang looked at all of his friends.

"Then it's decided. We're not going to give up without a fight."

* * *

><p>There it was-the fire nation prison. Ozai kept running at the wind's pace and used earthbending to crash through the rocky wall. Then, he stopped. He was in the inside of the prison—in the very back. He looked to the left and saw his old cell that he had been put in so long ago. He looked to the right and saw an old lady handcuffed to the glass cell.<p>

Hama.

She looked at him and smiled.

"I assume that it is time?" She asked. Ozai nodded.

"Yes. The avatar and his friends are right where I want them. They can't possible stop me." Ozai informed her, proudly.

"Well it was about time! Now get me out of this wretched place!" She said, rudely. Ozai frowned, but walked over to her glass cage. He used his firebending to melt the glass and made a reasonably sized hole for a human to fit through. He went inside of the cage and melted Hama's handcuffs, too. When she was free, she twisted her wrists around and smiled.

"It's good to be free," She said. Then, she ran out of the prison with Ozai following behind her.

"So. Any ideas on how to get to Ba Sing Se?" Hama asked. Ozai looked at her with a puzzled face.

"You're the witch! Can't you teleport or something?" Ozai asked.

"Uh….no." Hama said. Ozai sighed while Hama climbed up on his back.

"Hold on tight." He said, shooting off with the speed of the wind.

"CAN YOU GO A LITTLE SLOWER? THIS ISN'T GOOD FOR MY BACK!" Hama screamed at Ozai as the sheer speed made it impossible to hear anything.

"OH. OKAY. I'M SORRY THAT WE HAVE TO POSTPONE WORLD DOMINATION JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR OLD BACK!" Ozai shouted back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"NEVER MIND!"

"WHAT!"

"NOTHING!"

"WHAT!" Hama screamed. Ozai sighed and continued running.

* * *

><p>"CITIZENS OF BA SING SE! THE FIRELORD IS LOOSE SO PLEASE TAKE EVASIVE ACTION!" Zuko shouted to all of the people gathered outside. Some shrieked, some ran, some cried, and some fainted. Katara walked up to Zuko.<p>

"So…what are we going to do when Ozai and Hama—"She was cut off when a giant fireball landed right in front of the two.

"Ahh!"

"Get back!" Zuko shouted to her and Katara ran inside the party hall. Zuko followed after her as Ozai and Hama stopped in front of the building. Hama climbed off Ozai and started rubbing her back.

"Ugh! You could have been a little easier on my back." She grumbled to Ozai.

"I'm sorry, but I think we have bigger plans!" Ozai told her. Hama just grumbled something about firebenders and went inside the party hall. As soon as she entered, a giant shard of ice was hurled at her. She jumped to the side in surprise and barely missed. Then, she looked up at the person who attacked her and narrowed her eyes.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Katara, the bloodbender." Hama said, smiling. Katara cringed at the last three words and glared at her.

"Don't CALL ME THAT!" Katara screamed while sending another shard of ice. Hama simply stretched her hands in front of her and the ice fell into a puddle of harmless water.

"How can you fight on the firelord's side? I thought you were a part of the water tribe." Hama asked her, glaring at Zuko.

"Look who's talking." Katara said. Hama glared at her and looked up into the sky. It was already dark and she could see the outline of the full moon behind the clouds. She smiled.

Perfect.

Ozai stepped up next to her and examined all of their enemies: Aang, Chen, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Mai, Katara, Zuko, Iroh, Pakku, Bumi, Jeong Jeong, and Piandao. Not to mention the people who ran into the party hall right now; Ty Lee, the Kyoshi warriors, Hakoda with some members of the water tribe, Haru, and the Freedom Fighters. Ozai and Hama smiled.

Too easy.

The fight started when Pipsqueak ran with his hooked sword straight at Ozai.

"AHHHH!" He screamed. Ozai waited and flung him to the side with the sheer force of fire. Then, Pakku and Katara attacked Hama, who just bloodbended Pakku and threw him out of the building. Katara gasped.

"It's a full moon, my dear." Hama cruelly said. Katara widened her eyes.

This was going to be tougher than they thought.

Sokka and Suki began running on either sides of Ozai with their swords while Piandao came down the middle. Ozai firebended the sword out of Suki's hand and grabbed her by the neck, instantly stopping Sokka and Piandao.

"Go ahead. Pull a move and see what happens to your girlfriend." Ozai threatened, although it was hard holding the squirming Suki, who was much taller than him. Sokka stopped in his tracks and lowered his sword. Ozai smiled.

"I'm glad you see it my way. OOOF!" Suki had elbowed him in the ribs and ran for it.

"You pathetic little rabbit-weasels!" Ozai shouted as he grabbed Sokka and clutched his shirt.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Ozai said as he formed a fireball in his hands. He brought his hands forward to hurl it at Sokka's face, who closed his eyes waiting for impact.

Then, Ozai stopped moving. He couldn't control his limbs. He dropped Sokka, who ran away. He turned around and firebended at Hama. She barely deflected it in surprise and glared at him.

"What are you doing, you fool!" She shouted, but he just attacked again.

"I-I don't know what's happening! I can't control my body!" He said as Hama deflected another attack. She narrowed her eyes as they focused on Katara. She was bloodbending on him. Just as Hama was about to attack her, Toph tripped her by moving the earth beneath her feet. Hama fell over and found her arms and legs encased in rock. She struggled to get free.

"Help me!" She shouted at Ozai. As he turned to earthbend her out of the rocks, he felt a sharp, painful sensation in his back. He stopped in his tracks. Toph had meant to send a rock flying as his chest, but he turned around too quickly. The rock hit the middle of the lightning scar in his back. The felt a strange sensation take over him, like he was being lifted. He turned around and everyone gasped.

He'd never felt so alive and free, like he had all the power in the world right in his hands. Suddenly, he felt very destructive and didn't really have control of his emotions. He bended a giant earth rock and sent it towards the group. They all scurried out of the way, barely escaping the attack. Then, he unconsciously summoned a giant air tornado to lift him up. Even Hama stared at him in shock. Ozai looked down to see the tattoos on the back of his hands glowing.

"He's….he's in the avatar state." Chen said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>

**WARNING: I may not update as often because I'm going to be busy with my new high school and stuff like that. Sorry. :(**


	16. Switched Back

**Alright, I confess. This week, I haven't been busy. I've just been too lazy to put up the next chapter. Sorry. :P**

**Next week, I'm starting high school so I'll be really busy and I apologize if I don't update as often.**

**Here is chapter 16!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm in the avatar state!" <em>Ozai thought as he felt an unimaginable power take over him.

"_I can destroy them!" _Ozai thought as he sent an enormous fireball at the center of the party hall. Everyone escaped barely, but Haru was too late. He was knocked off to the side, his whole leg burnt.

"Ah!" He shut his eyes tightly in pain. A look of concern came over everyone's faces, but they had no time to help the wounded earthbender. Ozai drifted down from the air tornado and stomped his foot. A giant crack broke through the ground of the hall. Piandao fell in, but clutched the top with one hand, dangling while staring down into the darkness of the abyss.

Pakku sent a ball of water towards Ozai and tried to encase him in ice, but Ozai sent back the water, turning it into sharp ice shards at an unimaginable speed. Pakku barely jumped out of the way as an ice shard just pierced the side of his stomach. He dropped to the ground and groaned in pain.

The rest of the group was barely avoiding all of Ozai's attacks. Hama was still encased in rock, but was laughing the whole time. Aang was still hiding behind a table, jumping out of the way to avoid the attacks. He felt so useless. How can he do nothing while his friends were getting hurt?

"Hahaha! You all were fools to try to defeat me! Prepare to DIE!" Ozai shouted, his voice embedded with the past avatar lives' voices.

Aang took notice of his surroundings. Hakoda and his water tribe men were barely escaping each attack. Every time they tried to escape through the door, Ozai would send a fireball towards them, forcing them to fall back. Ty Lee was cartwheeling and jumping around, barely avoiding all of the attacks. Some of the Kyoshi warriors managed to escape, but Suki was still there, avoiding the attacks. Katara and Zuko would try to attack Ozai once in a while, but it was no use. Ozai had formed a giant air ball around him, which deflects all attacks. Iroh, Jeong Jeong, and Bumi managed to help Piandao out of the crack, but they could not get to Pakku. He was too close to Ozai. Sokka just screamed every time and barely avoided the attacks. Toph would sense the earth attacks with her feet and easily avoid them, but she was helpless against the fire, water, and air attacks from Ozai. She just encased herself in an earth shield, but Ozai's attacks were so powerful that they would destroy it. Chen was in the corner and tried to stay clear of the attacks as much as possible. His lightning scar was still paining a lot, but he decided that now was not the time to worry.

It was basically pandemonium.

"Ah!" Aang jumped out of the way as Ozai sent another fire attack.

"_There must be something I can do! This isn't right! Destiny would not let evil win! It just can't be! Oh spirits-" _Aang paused.

"That's it! The Spirits!" He shouted to himself. Just then, Katara ran up to Ozai to attack him. Ozai clutched her neck and lifted her up.

"You fools do not stand a chance! Why do you even bother?" Ozai asked and he tightened his grip on Katara's neck. She was writhing in his grip, unable to speak. He was strangling her. Aang widened his eyes.

"NO!" He shouted, jumping right in front of Ozai. The only thing that ran through his mind was how horrible it would be for Katara to be killed by the body of the one who loved her. Ozai turned to Aang in surprise and smiled.

"So you finally decide to show yourself to me after cowering in fear!" Ozai said.

"Let her go!" Aang shouted to him. Katara continued to struggle, hands clutching Ozai's hand on her neck. The glow in Ozai's eyes faded.

"And why would I do that?" Ozai asked humorously.

"Because you'll be a coward yourself for hurting her. Take me, instead. Isn't that what you've wanted all along? Or would you stoop so low as to avoid messing with me and hurting her instead?" Aang told Ozai, bravely. Ozai narrowed his eyes and lowered Katara back onto the ground. He released her and she fell to the ground, coughing. Then, she looked up to meet Aang's gaze. Her face clearly told him what she wanted to say.

Don't do this.

"Alright then. I'll kill you first, if you insist. You are the one with no bending, so why would I fear messing with you? I'll show you just what I can do." Ozai said, menacingly and he approached Aang.

Aang shut his eyes and prayed harder than he ever did in his life.

"_PLEASE! Roku, Kuruk, Kyoshi, Yangchen! The spirits! Anyone! Please help me! It can't be this way! Please... help…" _Aang prayed in his mind. Ozai kept walking towards Aang and prepared a fireball in his hand. Aang continued praying. Then, Ozai stopped a few feet in front of Aang and floated up to be at eye level.

"Goodbye, Avatar. Forever." He said, as he began to move the fireball towards his face. Aang needed to stall him.

"Wait!" He said suddenly. Ozai sighed.

"What! Can't I just kill you already!" He said, impatiently.

"But if you kill me, you'll kill yourself too, remember?" Aang pointed out. Ozai realized this and stopped to think.

"Okay, then." Ozai said as he suddenly encased Aang's body in rock.

"I'll just torture you." Ozai said, smiling. Aang widened his eyes.

"Fine! Do whatever you want! It's your body!" He said, but Ozai continued smiling.

"That's not the kind of torture I was talking about." Ozai said, encasing Katara in rock also. He walked over to her and brought a small shard of ice to her neck. Aang and Katara's eyes widened.

"no…" Aang whispered. Katara's stomach was enveloped with fear. Ozai smiled and brought the shard closer to her neck.

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend, Avatar!" Ozai said as he quickly brought down the shard to her neck.

"NO!" Aang shouted. But just before the shard pierced Katara's neck, everything stopped.

Just stopped.

Katara's eyes widened at the sight. Ozai's eyes began glowing, and so did Aang's. Ozai dropped the shard and it clattered on the floor, making the only noise in the party hall. Hama's eyes widened. Everyone was so confused. It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Everyone stared at both men, motionlessly standing there with their eyes glowing. Then, some begin helping Haru, Pakku, and the other wounded ones. They could not heal them because Katara was encased in rock. Hama exploded in anger.

"You idiot! Don't just stand there! Do something!" Hama yelled at Ozai, but he continued standing there with his eyes glowing pure white. Katara narrowed her eyes at the two.

"What is going on?"

* * *

><p>Aang opened his eyes.<p>

"Uh…" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and saw trees and people everywhere.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, but then stopped.

"This…this is my voice…" He said as he realized the young, boyish voice as his own. Trying hard to contain his joy, he looked down at his clothes. He wore the traditional outfit of the air nomads. Then, he lifted his hands to feel his head. There was no hair.

"YAHOOOOO!" He shouted, jumping up in joy. Then, he stopped celebrating as he saw another body about ten feet away.

Ozai.

He was motionless, but soon woke up. He rubbed his eyes, stood up, dusted off his knees and looked around.

"What the-" then, he stopped.

"M-my voice!" He looked down at his clothes and felt his hair.

"no no no No No No NO NO NOOOOO! I WAS SO CLOSE! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" He screamed. Then, he stopped when he saw Aang.

"You!" Ozai screamed. Aang just smiled and waved. Then, Ozai started running towards the avatar. Aang shook his head.

"When will you learn, Ozai? You cannot defeat the avatar." Aang smugly said as he tried to encase Ozai in earth. Then, he realized that he could not bend. He tried again, but nothing happened. Then, Aang began to panic.

"_What's happening? Maybe he's still able to bend! Ahhh!" _Aang started running away as Ozai chased him. Aang ran through the trees and dodged people as he desperately tried to get away from Ozai. Then, he crashed into an old man.

"Sorry!" Aang said, but before running again, he stopped and looked at the man again. His eyes widened.

"ROKU!" Aang shouted. Avatar Roku smiled.

"Hello, Aang." Roku smiled.

"What-but how-what are you-but how did I-where did we-whaaaaaaaattttttt?" Aang screamed in confusion. Roku laughed.

"It's okay, Aang. You are in the spirit world. You prayed to the spirits, so you were sent here, along with…him." Roku said as he watched Ozai run up to Aang.

"Die, Avatar!" He shouted, but Roku stepped in front of him and glared at the former firelord.

"And which avatar are we talking about?" He asked Ozai. Ozai stopped and looked at Avatar Roku. Then, his voice went weak.

"W-what are you-where did you-but you're supposed to be-grandfather Sozin killed-but where-uhhhhhh…hi, Avatar Roku…" Ozai said, obviously giving up. Roku glared at him.

"You are a very evil human being, _if _you are considered a human being. You are probably worse than Sozin himself. At least he was my friend in the beginning. You will receive the punishment you deserve." Roku told him. Fear took over Ozai. He dropped to his knees.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me! I won't do anything bad anymore. I promise!" He begged Roku. Avatar Roku and Aang exchanged glances and chuckled.

"Look who's the coward now, Ozai." Aang said. Ozai glared at him.

"Shut up." He said. Roku glared at Ozai.

"S-sorry…" Ozai mumbled. Roku sighed.

"You say you won't do anything bad anymore? Hm…let's see what you're 'apologies' would have to cover up: killing your father to be the firelord, burning and banishing your only son, killing millions of people, almost burning Ba Sing Se to the ground, and recently, switching bodies with the avatar to destroy the world once again. Do you really think that an 'I'm sorry' would clear that up, or are you stupider than I thought?" Roku asked him. Aang chuckled and Ozai met his gaze with Roku.

"Um…I'm sorry?" Ozai said. Roku shook his head and sighed.

"Very well. I will not kill you." Roku said as Ozai sighed in relief.

"However, you are still not excused of your punishment." Roku said. Then, he turned to Aang.

"I'm sorry, Aang. You shouldn't have had to go through this on your own birthday. I hope you will forgive the spirits." Roku apologized. Aang smiled.

"It's okay. I just really want to go home." Aang laughed. Roku smiled.

"Very well, then. It was nice meeting you again, Aang….and a _pleasure _meeting you, Ozai. I hope you gentlemen have a nice day…oh! And happy birthday, Aang." Roku said. Aang smiled. Then, there was a bright flash of light and Aang felt like his spirit was descending into the right body…

His own.

* * *

><p>Aang opened his eyes again. Was it just a dream? Then, he looked down. He wasn't encased in rock like he previously was to watch Katara being tortured. Instead, it was just his thirteen-year-old body with air nomad clothes. He looked up to find Ozai struggling in the rock. He looked to the right and saw Katara's eyes widen.<p>

"Please don't hurt me! Please!" She said, shutting her eyes. Aang was confused at first, but realized that she still thought he was Ozai. She began struggling in the rock. Everyone noticed that Ozai's and Aang's eyes had stopped glowing and they were conscious again. Then, they ran to hide from Ozai…or Aang…

"Katara." Aang gently said. She continued squirming until Aang placed his hand on her cheek. She stopped and looked at him. She noticed something different about his eyes. It wasn't the crazy, power-hungry, maniacal look that was there a while ago. His eyes had returned to the same calm, gentle, and wise boy that she knew. Her eyes widened again.

"It's me, Aang." He said. She just looked at him in shock. Then, he stepped back and released her from the earth. She stood there for a few seconds before tackling him in a hug.

"You're back." She whispered, tears of joy spilling out. Aang sighed and embraced her. After being in the body of the most hated criminal in the world, breaking his back worrying about his friends, running all over Ba Sing Se with Chen, and almost being killed by Ozai….he missed this…a lot….

Then, a curious Sokka made his way up to the couple hugging and stopped in his tracks.

"KATARA! WHY ARE YOU HUGGING OZAI?" He shouted. Katara glared at Sokka.

"He's not Ozai, you idiot! It's Aang….he's back." She said. Her words left everyone dumbfounded.

"What do you mean he's back?" Sokka asked, still keeping his distance from Aang.

"Hi Sokka." Aang smiled and waved at him. Sokka stared at him in shock.

"Y-you're back…but how?" He asked.

"Ozai and I took a little trip to the spirit world and Roku switched our bodies back." Aang explained. Slowly, his friends began making their way towards the avatar. Zuko walked up to Aang.

"Is it really you or are you still my crazy dad?" Zuko asked him. Aang chuckled.

"No. _That's _your crazy dad." Aang motioned to Ozai, who was still struggling in the rock.

"YOU FOOLS! YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME! GET ME OUT! I COMMAND YOU!" He shouted.

"Yup, that's definitely my crazy dad." Zuko said, laughing. "By the way, sorry for not believing you in the prison."

"It's okay. No one really believed me except for Chen." Aang said, looking over to Chen.

"So…this is how you really are inside your body." Chen said, smiling.

"Yes…after weeks of seeing me in Ozai's body, I guess it's probably weird to see me like this…" Aang said.

"Are you kidding me? I'm talking to THE AVATAR. It's even more awesome seeing you with your cool clothes and tattoos, instead of dirty cloaks and rags." Chen said. Aang laughed.

"Thank you, Chen, for helping me. I couldn't have done it without you." Aang said. Then, the two fell into an embrace. Suki looked over to Sokka.

"Sokka? Are you crying?" She asked.

"No. No. I just have something in my eye, that's all. Go team avatar." Sokka tearfully said.

For the rest of the night, the friends shared a joyful reunion until an old, annoying voice broke their laughter and happiness.

"This isn't over! It'll never be over! You all can rot!" Hama yelled at them. They ignored her as Zuko called over guards to take away the two to prison. To make sure this never happened again, both will be held in solitary confinement. Then, Aang said his goodbyes to the Kyoshi Warriors, the rest of the White Lotus, Haru, the Freedom Fighters, and Hakoda with his water tribe men. After that, the gang climbed onto of Appa to go home. Aang ran up to Appa and hugged his nose.

"I missed you, buddy!" Aang said as Appa realized that his real friend was home. Then, Aang whipped the reins for the first time in weeks and took off into the night sky. He noticed how quiet and serene it was after a long journey. Then, he heard screaming.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Aang turned around to see Chen hanging on for dear life.

"It's okay, Chen! It's just a sky bison. You won't fall." Suki tried to comfort him. He relaxed, although he gripped the sides of the saddle rather tightly. Aang chuckled. Who would have thought that this journey could have also brought him a new friend?

A few minutes later, he heard someone walk up onto Appa's head. It was Katara. She sat beside Aang and there was a few seconds of silence before she spoke up.

"Did you know that I almost kissed Ozai?" She asked Aang. Aang stared at her in shock.

"No way." He said. Then, both of them started laughing.

"What happened?" Aang asked, amused. Katara blushed.

"Well, we went on a walk. Then, I tried to kiss him, but he just took off saying that he needed to feed Appa or something." She said, laughing.

"Oh spirits. That's horrible." Aang chuckled. There was more silence. It wasn't a bad silence—just a serene silence with the two of them silently enjoying each other's company and the beautiful night. Katara held Aang's hand and met his gaze. He leaned in and both of their lips touched for the first time in a long while. Her hands subconsciously made their way around his neck and Aang's on her waist. When they were done, Katara pulled back and gazed into Aang's stormy eyes.

"Well…I couldn't do _that_ with Ozai." She said. Aang laughed. Then, they heard Sokka laughing from the back.

"Hey, guys! Don't you think that today was a little….SWITCHED UP? BWHAHAHAHA. Did you see what I did there? Switched! Because Aang and Ozai's bodies were sw-"

"YES SNOOZLES WE GET IT! Now, can you shut your loud mouth before Aang wants to go back into Ozai's body again?" Toph told him.

The gang laughed once more as they flew off into the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Happy Ending! But don't worry. There'll be one or two more chapters coming up. Probably just fillers… I'm not sure… this chapter was the longest one so far!<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Review, PLEASSSEEE!**


	17. The End

**DON'T KILL ME!**

**I am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in weeks. I've been just so busy with high school. I've been so busy that I had to write this chapter in study hall.**

**Chapter 17!**

* * *

><p>Chen was twiddling his thumbs and felt butterflies in his stomach. He looked outside of the carriage window and gulped.<p>

"Nervous?" Aang asked Chen.

"Y-yeah…I haven't seen her in a long time. W-what if…never mind…" Chen said nervously. Aang raised his eyebrow at Chen. Both of them were in a carriage on their way to Chen's fiancé's house.

"What if what?" He asked him.

"What if she calls off the marriage? The whole time I was gone, she might have found someone else…and…." Chen's voice trailed off. He stared at his feet.

"She wouldn't do that, Chen. You are a great guy and a great friend. Who wouldn't want to be with you?" Aang asked as Chen blushed.

"You never told me her name." Aang informed him. Chen looked at him.

"Oh! Uh…her name is Kai." Chen said, looking down. Aang just nodded and a few moments passed.

"I can't believe you are actually escorting me toher house! The Avatar!" Chen said, amazed as Aang chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I do that? I owe it to you." Aang informed him. Then, the carriage stopped in front of a small, old house. Aang and Chen got out of the carriage and stood in front of the house. Chen waited for a moment while taking in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A few moments passed before someone slowly opened the door. There was a woman standing at the door. She was young, very pretty, and sad. Her long, silky, brown hair was tied up in a messy bun and her face and clothes were covered in grime. She looked as though she'd been crying for days. Her eyes widened when she saw Chen.

"Ch-ch" She remained speechless and wide-eyed. Chen gave her a weak smile.

"Hi, Kai." He said, slowly. Aang stood a few feet away to give them space.

"Listen, I know I've been gone a while, but-" Chen didn't even have time to finish when Kai tackled him in a hug.

"I can't believe you're here! You're really here!" She said, crying as Chen tried to breathe. A long time passed before Chen had to pry her off.

"B-but you w-were arrested…for robbing a store…" Kai said.

"I know. I was falsely accused and was put into the Ba Sing Se prison, but a friend of mine helped me get back to you." Chen said, holding both of her hands.

"W-what friend? Who's your friend? I want to thank them right away! Can I meet them?" Kai said, excitedly.

"Sure. He's right here." Chen said, gesturing Aang to come closer.

"Hello, Kai. It's a pleasure to meet you. Chen told me all about you. I'm Aang." Aang said, happily. The woman just stared at him in shock.

"T-t-th-th-the-the A-a-av-avatar?" She exclaimed. Chen and Aang exchanged glances. They had forgotten that Aang was a world famous hero.

"Y-yes…it's the avatar, but he prefers just Aang. So how have you been the whole time I was gone?" Chen said, trying to distract her. She wouldn't remove her eyes off of Aang but managed to mutter something.

"I was fine."

"Okay. Can we come inside?" Chen asked.

"Sure." She said, opening the door all the way and letting them inside. It was a small but cozy home. It was almost like Zuko and Iroh's apartment they used to have when they stayed in Ba Sing Se. Aang and Chen sat down on two earth kingdom-styled chairs that were placed around a small table. Kai quickly served them Lychee Tea. After everyone settled down, there was a quiet moment among the three.

"So…uh….how do you two know each other?" Kai asked Aang and Chen. Both of them exchanged glances.

"Well…it's a long story but we met in prison and Chen seemed almost too innocent to be a prisoner, so I ordered him to be released. Then, we brought him to you," Aang lied.

"Oh, that was very nice of you. Oh! Did you hear that Firelord Ozai escaped prison and he and some evil witch are trying to take over the city?" Kai asked, fear in her voice. Aang and Chen exchanged glances again.

"First of all, that's _ex-_firelord Ozai and second, Aang took care of it." Chen explained.

"How?"

"Oh..just a little help from the spirits." Aang grinned.

"And some help from friends. I never really thanked Zuko-" Chen started.

"ZUKO? YOU MET FIRELORD ZUKO!" Kai exclaimed. Aang and Chen exchanged glances once again.

"Uh..yeah..he helped moving me from the fire nation prison to Ba Sing Se so it would be easier to return home…and why are you obsessing over him?" Chen asked.

"Well..I dunno…maybe because he's the FIRELORD…and not to mention HE IS HOT!" Kai exclaimed as an uncomfortable silence settled on the three.

"Oh..that's not what I meant…he's hot in his firebending…ha ha ha…" Kai said nervously as she met Chen's gaze.

Silence.

"Well?" Aang asked. Kai and Chen look at him.

"Well what?" Chen asked. Aang smiled.

"Aren't you two going to get married already?"

* * *

><p>The gang entered The Jasmine Dragon tea shop, laughing and amused.<p>

"That was THE most adorable wedding I have ever seen!" Suki exclaimed.

"Remember when Kai walked down the hall in her Earth Kingdom dress?" Aang said, laughing.

"Oh yeah! Ha ha. Sokka saw Kai's enormous headdress and stood up and shouted 'Woah! That thing is HUGE!' And then there was silence." Katara laughed, trying to catch her breath.

Everyone started laughing except Sokka.

"Yeah, well…that thing WAS pretty big!"

Everybody continued to laugh.

"Where is Kai and Chen?" Suki said after the laughter had calmed down.

"I think I know where they are. They are outside in the balcony…and judging from the vibrations I'm picking up…something tells me that they aren't just standing there." Toph said, fixing her gaze on Aang and Katara.

Both turn red.

"Oh come on! Does everybody have to steal our idea?" Aang complained.

Everybody started laughing while a red Katara tried to hide her face.

"Wait…what idea?" Sokka said, confused. Everybody continued to laugh harder.

"No really! What idea?"

More laughing.

"Aw forget it. This world is switched up."

The gaang laughs until the night comes. Everyone falls into a blissful sleep, awaiting the next bright day that was to come.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>I know…bad Sokka pun…<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story! It was a pleasure to write my first fanfiction. Thank you for your reviews and comments…but fear not! This is not the end! I'll post some new fanfiction stories if I have the time… :P**

**Thank you, fellow Avatards! It has been a pleasure reading with you. ;)**

**~*DWG*~**


End file.
